The Living Force
by Chameleon777
Summary: Sequel to 'Scattered Forces, Hidden Darkness.' The once united group is now divided and have gone off in separate directions with different goals in mind. What will happen as they pursue their goals?
1. A New World

_**Naboo**_

A hand struck Amythest's face hard and she was stunned to see that it was Leia's hand, "Why did you bring us here?!" Leia asked angrily as she stood in front of Amythest, who had removed herself and Kieran from the ship upon landing. "Derrick's going to find us and he's going to destroy us!"

"I guess the Rebellion's plan to use me as a pawn will fail, then!" Amythest replied coldly, ignoring the stinging in her cheek where Leia had hit her. "You and the rest of them ordered Luke to marry me and then turn me over to the Empire for clemency! I heard and saw the message that Artoo showed him!"

Leia froze; she hadn't anticipated that Artoo would show the message to Luke and Amythest. Mon Monthma had carefully orchestrated Luke and Amythest's wedding with the plan of eventually taking Kieran and any other children as future recruits while Amythest was sold off to the Empire. She had been watching Amythest carefully because she sensed that something would go horribly wrong.

"I know you collaborated with Senator Monthma to use me as a way for the Rebellion to be left alone," Amythest snapped as Sola and Pooja came off the ship with Jacen and Jaina in their arms, having heard the shouting. "I am not a pawn!"

Sola and Pooja exchanged a look, "You and Han would have been perfectly content moving from world to world even if it meant Obi-Wan's life!" Amythest snapped. "At least here, he'll get some help!"

The sound of transports filled the air and Leia swiftly delivered another slap to Amythest's face, "I suggest, Princess Leia, that you cease and desist," a cold voice suddenly spoke. "Step away."

Leia's eyes went big as she turned and saw an angry looking Derrick standing in a transport that was filled with military officers, Owen, and Beru, "I don't follow your orders!" Leia snapped angrily.

Hearing the extra noise, Han, Chewie, and Threepio came out, "Doctor Dameron's trying to help Kenobi," Han spoke, shocked at seeing Derrick and everyone else. "I…are we under arrest?"

"Princess Leia may be if she does not shut her mouth," Derrick replied in a stern voice.

Leia's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything, "Captain Tendara, board this ship and locate Doctor Dameron and Obi-Wan Kenobi," Derrick ordered briskly. "We cannot ignore those in need."

Han gaped at Captain Tendara and the other soldiers as they boarded the Millennium Falcon, but he didn't stop them, "I'd like to visit my grandparents," Pooja spoke softly. "If they are here."

Derrick looked at Pooja, deeply surprised that she wasn't demanding the return of her throne and kingdom, "They're in Theed," he replied calmly. "They're fine and simply missing you…"

Feeling tired and overwhelmed, Amythest silently sat on the grass and Kieran joined her, but nobody noticed right away because they were focused on Derrick and his group. Beru suddenly noticed Amythest and left the transport, "Are you all right?" she asked softly as she approached her.

"I'm just very tired," Amythest replied softly. "Luke…he made me pregnant with his child and Kieran is so young and special…"

Derrick overheard Amythest's words and his eyes widened in shock, sensing that this pregnancy wasn't made through consensual relations. Beru, however, nodded calmly and joined Amythest on the grass.

"Doctor Dameron, Senator Calrissian," Derrick spoke, nodding at the two as the soldiers silently led Dr. Dameron, Aaden, and Mara out of the ship while Obi-Wan was carried on a stretcher. "Doctor Dameron, you have two patients that need attending to once we get back to Theed. We shall have a discussion later."

Dr. Dameron's eyes widened at the sight of Amythest sitting on the grass with Beru while Kieran pulled strands of grass, "She's a traitor," Leia argued coldly. "She betrayed us for her own selfish…"

"I don't care about the Rebellion, Leia," Amythest argued angrily. "You and Luke used me horribly."

Han silently put his hands on Leia's shoulders, "Leia, let's not," he spoke softly. "Calm down."

Leia pulled away from Han and glared at him, sighing as Pooja and Sola brought them Jacen and Jaina, "I see no reason to go into the city," Leia spoke angrily. "I'd rather stay here with Chewie and Threepio…"

"We have to think of Jacen and Jaina," Han murmured as he led Leia away so they could talk.

Dr. Dameron silently walked over to Amythest and Beru, "Amythest, can you walk?" he asked softly.

"I'm so tired," Amythest replied in a quiet voice. "I think it's best for the baby if I don't."

Derrick's eyes narrowed, deeply angry that Luke had disappeared and had left a pregnant wife and child on their own. Dr. Dameron sighed softly as guards came over with a stretcher for Amythest.

"Your patients will be quite comfortable at the hospital in Theed, Doctor," Derrick spoke firmly.

Leia promptly pulled away from Han and said nothing, "Princess, if you really want to have comfort for your family and be as far away from me as possible, I believe there is a property of your mother's in the Lake Country," Derrick spoke, having sensed Leia's disgust. "I can ask someone to escort you there after I take these patients and civilians to Theed. Senator Calrissian, are you and your wife joining us?"

Aaden sighed heavily, "I think my artificial leg is in need of repair," he replied in a quiet voice.

Mara frowned, took Aaden's hand, and helped him over to the transport, "I'd like to return to Theed while it is still daylight," Derrick spoke as the guards put Amythest on the stretcher. "Make sure the boy stays close to his mother; I don't want him upsetting because he cannot be close to her."

The guards complied and Beru carried Kieran close to the stretcher and held him close to Amythest once they were all on the transport along with Sola and Pooja. Owen was stunned to see how much the boy resembled both Derrick and Amythest, but he didn't say so because Amythest might get upset.

As the transport took off back towards Theed, Leia and Han silently returned to the Falcon and set Jacen and Jaina to rest in the makeshift beds they had brought from Andrina. Threepio and Chewie promptly boarded the ship and Han sighed, "We need to go find help," Leia spoke in an anxious, upset voice. "We need to get back on board and get away from this place."

* * *

 ** _Coruscant_**

"I need you to be the one to look after Luke, Jyn," Dr. Jinn spoke in a quiet voice as he and Dr. Tychon stood in the medical office within the Imperial Base's vast Sickbay. "I have cared for Anakin before and I know what will work. Anakin's age is working against him as far as his serious injuries go."

Dr. Tychon looked surprised, "You don't trust Luke," she realized softly. "Do you?"

"I had sensed great potential in him when he was a baby, but time in the Rebellion has poisoned him," Dr. Jinn replied softly. "I don't know what has happened, but I sense heavy emotions within him."

Dr. Tychon frowned and nodded silently, "I sense that Luke has done something to cause this situation," Dr. Jinn explained in a low, cautious voice. "I'd rather keep my distance and also protect Anakin."

"Alright," Dr. Tychon spoke softly, giving Dr. Jinn a kind look. "You go see to Anakin. I'll see to Luke."

Nodding, Dr. Jinn silently went into the Critical Care area of the Sickbay where Anakin was submerged in a bacta tank while his dirty clothes and a rucksack sat in a pile on a counter. Anakin had suffered carbon monoxide poisoning via smoke inhalation, massive heatstroke, third-degree burns to his arms, chest, and back, and first degree burns to his face, neck, back, and legs. His vitals were weak, but stable.

Sighing, Dr. Jinn sat down at the medical computer and silently allowed himself to slip into meditation because he was worried for Anakin; he was also angry at Luke for causing Anakin's condition.

* * *

 ** _Naboo_**

"Pooja, go to your grandparents," Sola spoke in a quiet voice as she lingered in the hallway of the Theed Hospital, silently watching as Dr. Dameron worked to help Obi-Wan. "I...I must stay with Obi-Wan."

Pooja, who was still mystified by the situation, didn't move, "I don't understand what happened," she replied in a nervous voice. "What caused Leia to attack Amythest? After living a year on those planets..."

Sola sighed softly and looked to the next room where Amythest was now resting in bed with Beru silently holding Kieran close by, "Amythest and Luke were not getting along and it seems the Rebellion plotted their marriage simply so Amythest could be used to breed future generations of Jedi."

"I'm not sure if I ever want to marry if that's what marriage is like," Pooja replied softly. "I..."

Sola suddenly froze as she saw Derrick and Aaden talking at the far end of the hallway, "I'm not even sure if I'll stay on Naboo simply because it reminds me too much of Aunt Padme," Pooja spoke softly.

Nodding, Sola silently went into Amythest's room, "Can I be of help?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Amythest and the baby are resting, but Kieran doesn't want to leave his mother," Beru said softly.

Sola nodded and suddenly noticed Derrick approaching Pooja, prompting her to silently go back out into the hallway, "Pooja Naberrie, right?" Derrick asked quietly, his expression neutral. "May I ask a favor?"

Pooja hesitated briefly, but nodded, "I can feel a heavy amount of mistrust coming from Amythest and I certainly don't blame her," Derrick spoke quietly. "What I did was inexcusable and I don't deserve to..."

"Amythest used her special power to come here," Sola spoke up quietly. "I don't know why."

Derrick looked surprised, but didn't offer a response to Sola's comment, "Ms. Naberrie, I was wondering if you could help my mother take care of Amythest, Kieran, and her baby," he spoke in a hesitant voice, still angry at Luke's behavior. "I do not believe she wants me around, but I want them taken care of."

"Your Highness, you ought to leave that decision to Amythest," Pooja replied in a kind voice.

Derrick sighed, "When Kenobi wakes, he will want to kill me," he replied softly. "I feel much anger..."

"I don't think the anger is for you," Sola spoke softly. "So...so much has happened in a short time."

Derrick raised an eyebrow, but said nothing before going back down the hallway to meditate in private.

The sound of engines suddenly pierced the silence and Pooja and Sola turned towards the sound just in time to see the Millennium Falcon taking off towards the sky with Han, Leia, Chewie, Threepio, Jacen, and Jaina aboard, "They're leaving?" Sola asked in a shocked voice. "They...they're actually leaving."

"Then we need to make the best of our time here," Pooja replied, stunned at Leia's callousness.

* * *

 _ **Coruscant**_

"Captain Jenarra tells me that the Skywalkers are here," Emperor Andris spoke quietly as he came into the Sickbay and saw Dr. Tychon working at the portable desk just outside of the patient bay.

Dr. Tychon nodded and rose, "Doctor Jinn is caring for Anakin and I'm responsible for Luke, but he's currently stable," she replied in a somber voice. "I'm not sure what Luke's reason for bringing..."

"He's either betraying his father or running from the Rebellion," Emperor Andris replied softly. "I know that Lor San Tekka and Winter are rotting in the prison here, but the rest of the Rebel Leaders are rotting on Dalen Tacho. My crews are on the hunt for the remaining pilots who've managed to hide."

Dr. Tychon sighed heavily and frowned when she noticed that Andris looked distressed, "I can feel my father's emotions and I'm sure he doesn't realize it," Andris spoke softly. "He's very much upset."

Before Dr. Tychon could reply, she heard a faint groan, "Luke must be awake," she spoke softly.

Assuming a serious expression, Emperor Andris followed Dr. Tychon into the sickroom and saw that Luke was laying in bed awake, but confused about the bandages and drip-lines, "Where am I?" Luke asked, his voice weak from speaking and even being awake. "I remember Artoo and my father being..."

"Your droid is being cared for," Emperor Andris spoke quietly. "As is its message from the Rebels."

Luke frowned, "You're the Emperor," he realized, his eyes widening. "I'm...I'm at Coruscant?"

"Your ship hit the regional border alarm and so I sent soldiers to investigate," Emperor Andris replied in a neutral tone. "Your father is being treated by Doctor Jinn and you yourself are quite injured."

Luke winced as a stab of pain hit him, "I was manipulated and I didn't even know it," he admitted, his voice shaky because of the burns on his throat. "Mon Monthma...told me to do it, but..."

Coughing escaped Luke's lips, "They tried to get us to parent future Jedi," he breathed anxiously, struggling to get words out because the pain was proving too much. "My throat...I can barely talk."

Dr. Tychon quickly fitted Luke with a bacta mask and put some bacta on his burns, prompting Luke to fall into a deep sleep, "Well," Emperor Andris spoke in a quiet voice. "I'm not sure what to think now."

"Perhaps talk with Luke more when he's well and he'll explain," Dr. Tychon spoke in a kind voice.

Emperor Andris nodded, "I intend to," he replied softly. "Obviously, there's much to be learned."

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	2. Planning For Tomorrow

_**One Week Later**_

 _ **Bespin**_

Cloud City looked lifeless, but Han knew that Lando had to be there simply because he had returned there after the celebrations on Endor. Chewie sat in the co-pilot's seat, as he had for the last few days while the Falcon had taken an indirect, discreet route from Naboo to what they once knew.

Leia was in the back feeding and putting Jacen and Jaina to bed in cribs that Threepio had made with spare parts around the ship. All they had were the supplies they had salvaged from Andrina; they hadn't trusted Derrick to give them anything but a jail cell on Naboo because Leia had hit Amythest.

"Unidentified vessel, what is your intent?" a voice suddenly blared over the comms system.

Han pressed a few buttons, "I'm Han Solo of the Millennium Falcon," he replied anxiously.

Whispers suddenly flooded the comms, "It's Solo!" a voice said anxiously. "Let him in!"

"You are cleared for landing on Platform Four," another voice said. "Welcome back!"

Deeply confused, Han and Chewie quickly flew to the appropriate platform and quickly landed, "Leia, something weird is going on," Han said as he shut the power down. "They almost seemed _happy_ …"

As Han opened the ramp, the bay doors opened and several people came flooding out to the ship; among them was an anxious looking Wedge Antilles and a dark-haired woman dressed in combat gear, "General Solo, Princess Leia," Wedge spoke anxiously. "You and Luke finally…"

"Luke isn't here," Leia interrupted anxiously. "We desperately need help. Is Lando here?"

Wedge nodded, "General Calrissian is in his office," he replied anxiously. "This is…"

"Antilles, we're fighting a war," the woman interrupted. "Introductions can be done over food and drink later on. Queen Amidala's daughter should not be kept from comfort and rest…"

Leia frowned, "Padme Amidala?" she asked in a suspicious voice. "She was Darth Vader…"

The group gasped in unison and the woman sighed, "So that's what Palpatine did to her after she went to Mustafar to negotiate," she muttered softly. "My dear, I knew your mother as Padme Amidala and only later, did I learn of her marriage to Anakin Skywalker and the birth of you and your brother…"

"Lando's got a big mouth," Han grumbled, concerned as to who this woman was. "Who are you?"

The woman sighed, "My name is Sabe," she replied softly. "I was a handmaiden for Queen Amidala and I went into hiding for many years, but I do wish to help our imprisoned Rebel Leaders be free."

"Mon Monthma had planned for Luke to marry and use his bride and any of their children as bargaining chips should there ever be trouble, but Luke is missing," Leia explained anxiously. "His bride is a traitor and tried to force us to Naboo. Obi-Wan Kenobi was injured and we were forced to leave without him so we could find help. Luke's bride is the sister of Emperor Andris Jinn."

Gasps echoed through the crowd, "Jinn?" Sabe asked softly. "As in Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn?"

"The Emperor is the descendant of a Jedi Master?" Leia asked in a stunned, angry voice.

Sabe nodded as a cry filled the air, "Oh, Jacen and Jaina are awake," Han groaned.

Wedge suddenly looked nervous, "Let's continue this conversation inside," he spoke anxiously.

* * *

 ** _Coruscant_**

Nausea filled Luke's body as he slowly sat up in bed and looked around at the dark infirmary; there was a chronometer above the nearest door that told him it was early morning. A quick look at his body told him that he had suffered bad burns from the explosion on the ship and his breathing was weak.

Dizziness joined the feelings of nausea as Luke slowly got out of bed and followed the feelings that were telling him that his father was nearby. To Luke's shock, Anakin was unconscious in a bacta tank and the readings were weak. _Father, can you hear me?_ Luke asked as he reached out with the Force.

 _Luke…what did you do on Andrina?_ Anakin's voice echoed through Luke's mind.

Luke sighed heavily; he had been so desperate to rebuild the Jedi Order with Amythest's and Leia's children that he had pushed both of them away emotionally. Once Artoo had shared Mon Monthma's message with him, Luke knew that he had been manipulated into doing the Rebellion's bidding and that the Rebellion had been attempting to control the Jedi. That was why he had fled with only his father.

 _I sense your thoughts, my son._ Anakin spoke weakly as Luke felt pain emanating from his father.

Swallowing hard, Luke knew that he was now considered a monster and a traitor by everyone around him and that the only thing he could do to redeem himself was to give his life for the one who had raised him amidst difficulty. Mustering all of his energy, Luke placed his hands on the tank and closed his eyes; he would give his energy and life force to his father and silently embrace the afterlife.

Beeping filled the air as the readings on the bacta tank improved and Luke began to feel faint as he felt his father being infused with his life force. It wasn't long before lightheadedness overtook Luke and he collapsed in front of the bacta tank just as Andris, who had sensed a problem, came in with Dr. Tychon.

"What on earth?!" Dr. Jinn asked in a shocked voice, her eyes wide. "What happened?!"

Andris raised an eyebrow, "Luke drained himself stabilizing his father," he spoke softly, surprised that a Jedi would do such a thing for another without expectations. "I admit…this surprises me."

"Anakin's lifesigns are indicating he's well enough to come out of the tank," Dr. Jinn spoke anxiously, quickly checking the readings before turning her attention to Luke. "Attempted suicide?"

Andris paused as he silently probed Luke's thoughts and found that Luke was suffering extreme guilt from allowing himself to be manipulated into doing the Rebellion's dirty work. Dr. Jinn silently took smelling salt vials from her jacket pocket and waved them under Luke's nose to revive him.

Luke's eyes slowly opened and he weakly gazed up at Dr. Tychon and Andris, shaky and weak from doing what he did, "Did I save him?" he asked in a weak voice. "He…he did everything for me."

There was a slight splash as Anakin's eyes suddenly opened and he stared at Andris questioningly, "Help him," Luke spoke weakly, fighting unconsciousness. "Please…he's more important than…"

Dr. Jinn quickly managed to get Anakin out of the tank, dried off, and in a wrap tunic with his prosthetic arm back in its place, "Emperor Andris?" Anakin asked groggily, peering at Andris.

"Come on, Anakin, you need rest," Dr. Jinn spoke gently. "We'll talk about this later…"

Anakin was so weak and groggy that he only managed to stay awake long enough for Dr. Jinn to get him settled in a nearby bed, "Please, kill me if he doesn't make it," Luke spoke in a weak voice.

Dr. Jinn came back over to Luke and helped him up, "You need to go back to bed," she spoke firmly.

"Please, I deserve to die," Luke spoke groggily, shaking from being on his feet. "The Rebellion…it killed me and made me do bad things. I betrayed and hurt those I claimed to love…"

Emperor Andris studied Luke intently, watching as Dr. Jinn helped Luke to a bed close to Anakin's. He could sense that there had been a conflict between Luke and everyone else because of high emotions.

Heavy breathing suddenly filled the air, indicating that Luke had gone back to sleep, but Andris didn't stick around to see for himself. Instead, he retreated to the safety of his office and sat behind his desk, silently staring at Artoo, who had sat in the corner of the office since the Skywalkers arrival.

 _My sister._ Andris thought silently. _I feel like she too was abandoned by the Rebellion for doing a will other than what she was told. The Rebellion has become much too demanding…much too free._

Sighing heavily, Emperor Andris found a tablet in his desk and silently began to draft a letter that spoke of the dangers of being involved in the Rebellion and the current fates of all of the Rebel Leaders. Even though Mon Monthma and the other original leaders were all imprisoned either on Dalen Tacho or in his brig, he knew that Leia was out there right now and trying to build the Rebel forces back up.

* * *

 ** _Naboo_**

"Mother, you should rest," Pooja spoke in a quiet voice as she came into Obi-Wan's hospital room and saw that her mother had not yet moved from Obi-Wan's bedside as the man slept. "You look tired."

Sola sighed tiredly, "I am in love with Obi-Wan, my dear, and I want him to live," she spoke gently.

Pooja nodded, "King Derrick asked me to help Amythest and Kieran, but Amythest has yet to wake up from her rest," she spoke quietly. "Doctor Dameron says she and the baby are fine, but she is tired…"

"Beru Lars has been very good at looking after Kieran and keeping him close to his mother," Sola spoke quietly, having visited the sleeping Amythest. "The king wishes to meet his son and christen him as crown prince, but he wants Amythest's permission. Kieran looks very much like his father."

Pooja nodded, not yet sure what to make of her unexpected successor because Derrick was careful to shield his emotions when he visited the hospital, "Grandma and Grandpa are happy to be home…"

"That's good," Sola spoke softly. "I…I suppose you told them that the Falcon has gone?"

Before Pooja could reply, Obi-Wan suddenly stirred and opened his eyes, "Naboo?" he breathed, recognizing the view that greeted him, a view that was on the other side of a transparent window.

"Yes," Sola replied softly, sighing when Obi-Wan looked at her. "It's good to have you back."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, "Sola, what happened?" he spoke weakly. "We were on Andrina…fire…"

"I…Amythest did something that brought us here," Sola explained. "After we left Andrina…."

 _The Force._ Obi-Wan silently realized. _Amythest has Force powers beyond even Qui-Gon's._

"Amythest has been asleep since we arrived on Naboo," Pooja spoke quietly, relieved to see her mother's lover awake. "Whatever she did tired her and she's been taking care of her children…"

Obi-Wan frowned, tiredness filling his body as he slowly sat up, "Anakin and Luke…they're not here and we don't know where they are," Sola spoke softly. "And the Falcon…Han and Leia…they left."

 _Anakin and Luke are together and they are safe for the moment._ Obi-Wan silently thought to himself, as he had been able to sense the Skywalkers despite his condition. _Wait._ _The Falcon abandoned us?_

"Pooja, dear, would you please go find Doctor Dameron?" Sola asked softly. "About Obi-Wan?"

As Pooja left, Obi-Wan suddenly reached out to Sola and gently pulled her into a kiss, one which Sola allowed and gently returned, "You're very beautiful," Obi-Wan spoke as he pulled away. "Truly."

Sola smiled and gently stroked Obi-Wan's pale face as Pooja came back into the room, "Doctor Dameron is in with Amythest," Pooja explained softly. "She suddenly woke up and is quite weak."

"I would like to speak with her," Obi-Wan spoke softly. "To understand what happened."

Before Sola or Pooja could protest, Obi-Wan slowly managed to get out of bed and used the portable drip-box stand to support his weight, "Please," he spoke in a quiet voice. "I must understand."

Sola silently took hold of Obi-Wan and Pooja walked alongside them as they made their way down the corridor. Through the window, they could see Dr. Dameron helping Amythest sit up in bed.

Sighing, Obi-Wan stepped away from Sola and Pooja and silently entered the room, "Obi-Wan," Dr. Dameron spoke in a concerned voice, gazing at him. "You were just unconscious for a week…"

"How did we end up on Naboo?" Obi-Wan asked softly. "I was told Amythest did it…"

Amythest sighed heavily, "I did," she replied softly. "Luke told me of the Rebellion's plan to use me as a breeder for future Jedi and I couldn't have it," she spoke softly. "Neither could he, so he left…"

Dr. Dameron frowned, "I wanted to come somewhere where I knew my children and I would be safe, but I knew I was alone in that desire when Leia slapped me," Amythest spoke in a tired voice.

Obi-Wan looked disturbed at the revelation that Leia had been angry enough to assault a former slave over being on Naboo, "The Millennium Falcon left a week ago," Dr. Dameron spoke quietly, giving Amythest a look. "Han and Leia, their children, Threepio, and Chewbacca never came to Theed."

Amythest's eyes widened in shock, "By the way, Beru and Owen took Kieran to a park for children not far from here," Dr. Dameron spoke quietly. "And your unborn child is doing quite well…"

"I feel grimy and cold," Amythest spoke softly. "Is there a chance I could wash up somewhere?"

Dr. Dameron nodded, "I can fill one of the maternity baths with water and special medicine that will help you and the baby," he replied gently. "I do, however, want someone helping you with the bath."

"I can do that," Pooja spoke softly, entering the room. "I…I'm happy you're awake."

Amythest eyed Pooja nervously, "I would never ask a queen to help me with that," she replied softly.

"I am a former queen and King Derrick asked for me to help you with your recovery," Pooja replied softly, amused by this sweet young woman's humility. "Really, I do not mind helping you."

Amythest nodded and sighed tiredly, "Jedi Kenobi, if you wish to reconnect with the Skywalkers, I'm sure you can get a ship," she spoke softly. "I know you want to seek rebuilding the Jedi Order…"

"I do not believe that is my place right now," Obi-Wan replied softly, bowing before he left the room with Sola at his side so that Amythest could be given a bath and cleaned up in order to feel better.

* * *

 ** _Coruscant_**

"Emperor Andris, your guest has arrived," Andris heard a Stormtrooper speak formally.

Nodding, Andris looked up from his writings just in time to see an Imperial officer escort an anxious looking Ryoo into his office, "Ah, Miss Naberrie," he spoke calmly. "I've found some of your family."

"Really?" Ryoo asked softly, her eyes wide. "Was it my parents, sister, or grandparents?"

Andris looked amused, "You may or may not have heard that your aunt, Padme Amidala, married Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker in secret long ago and they had twin children not long before Padme's death," he replied, having briefed himself on history through research in the library.

"I vaguely remember my aunt bringing Anakin for a visit, but I was a child then," Ryoo replied.

Andris nodded, "Your uncle, Anakin Skywalker, and his son, Luke, are receiving medical treatment in the infirmary at present," he replied quietly. "A visit from a relative may bring them comfort."

Ryoo sighed, "I heard of them," she replied softly. "Winter said the Skywalkers would kill me."

Swallowing hard, Ryoo silently hugged herself, "I am not going to force you to visit them if you are uncomfortable," Andris spoke gently, sensing her fear. "I just thought I would let you know they are here and invite you to visit them. They are stranded on Coruscant and aren't in any shape to travel."

"Could I see them and learn of them without having to see me first?" Ryoo asked nervously.

Nodding, Andris silently did some typing on his screen and turned it around so Ryoo could see it, "This is a view of the infirmary," Andris explained, pointing at the screen that showed Anakin and Luke both asleep in medical beds while Dr. Jinn and Tychon talked nearby. "The Skywalkers are harmless."

* * *

 ** _Bespin_**

"Mon Monthma had programmed a message into Artoo right before Luke and Amythest were married," Leia spoke in an anxious voice as she sat with Lando, Wedge, Sabe, and a few others at a table in the quarters that she, Han, Chewie, and their children had been given. "She wanted the Jedi to continue and wanted Luke and Amythest to serve as parents to the next generation and assist the Rebellion."

Sabe looked thoughtful, "And you said Artoo went after Luke when he caused a firestorm in the forest of Andrina after receiving the orders?" she asked softly. "I remember Artoo from the older days…"

"Artoo has proven himself to be very loyal to Anakin and Luke," Leia explained in a concerned voice.

Sabe nodded, "The droid was with them when they joined the Rebellion," Wedge volunteered anxiously. "I can't believe Luke defied orders and ran from Andrina with only his father…"

"Anakin has always been very impulsive and I worried about his influence over Padme," Sabe spoke quietly. "Obviously, Anakin is still impulsive and has passed his waywardness on to his offspring."

Lando sighed as Han came out of the room where the twins were now resting, "We don't have the Skywalkers, nor do we have Artoo to help us," Leia spoke anxiously. "The Rebel Leaders…"

"They're on a prison planet," Lando spoke up. "The newsfeed reported that Mon on the other Rebel Leaders are imprisoned on a prison planet called Dalen Tacho. It's a rough, high-security place."

Han shrugged, "We've got a good collection of people on this station," he said quietly. "After Darth Vader killed that Jedi and took over the station, I thought Lando would be off gallavanting around the galaxy…"

"Master Mace Windu made a heroic sacrifice," Leia spoke firmly, her expression somber. "He spent many years undercover on Alderaan and died a hero here. We must not let his death be in vain."

Murmurs filled the room as Leia stood up, "We've got to see what resources we can get together and make an attempt to rescue the leaders from Dalen Tacho," she spoke firmly. "Lando, what do…?"

"We have kids now, Leia!" Han argued, scowling at her. "Do you really want to endanger their lives?"

Leia, however, glared right back at Han, but Han silently returned to the room where the twins were resting because he didn't want any part of the plan, "What do we have left over from the Battle of Endor?"

"It's all stashed in storage facilities on this planet," Wedge volunteered. "We have quite a few things."

Leia nodded and looked at Sabe, "We need to see what we have and see if it's enough to attempt a rescue," she spoke anxiously, realizing that she had to take charge. "We cannot allow Emperor Andris and his traitor sister to get away with their behaviour. As for Luke and Anakin…we'll deal with them later."

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	3. The Birth of War

_**Two Days Later**_

 _ **Coruscant – The Beginning of Winter Season**_

The cold of winter had hit Coruscant, but the Imperial Headquarters was warm and Captain Jenarra found herself grateful for it as she and Dr. Tychon went through the basement tunnel to the Brig. It was time to send Winter and Lor San Tekka to Dalen Tacho to join the rest of the Rebel Leaders.

Emperor Andris had ordered the two prisoners sedated so they would be quiet and comfortable during the journey and had gently asked his Chief Medical Officer to administer the sedative in hopes that the prisoners would appreciate her gentle nature, "Are you all right, Doctor?" Dr. Tychon suddenly heard.

"I'm uneasy," Dr. Tychon admitted softly. "I'm still nervous around those two…"

Captain Jenarra nodded, "I thought the Rebels were fighting for peace, but they seem a very violent sort to me," Dr. Tychon spoke softly. "I don't know…maybe I'm jaded from my experiences."

Sighing, Captain Jenarra unlocked the door to the Brig and the two women entered just in time to see the doors fly off the cells and slam into the walls, barely missing them, "I guess the Force is still strong within those who believe," Lor San Tekka spoke as he emerged from his cell unscathed.

Captain Jenarra immediately drew her blaster, but Winter emerged from her cell and slammed Dr. Tychon forcefully into a wall. Captain Jenarra quickly reached for the alarm to call for help.

"You don't want to endanger the life inside of you, so I suggest you do nothing," Lor San Tekka, who had been able to sense new life within the captain, spoke formally as he gazed at her.

Before Captain Jenarra could react, Lor summoned her blaster into his hand and pointed it at her.

 _No, please!_ Luke heard as he slowly woke in the infirmary after spending another night beside his father's bed as he continued to heal. _Please, someone, help me! Help me and my baby!_

* * *

Quickly reaching out with the Force, Luke realized that there was trouble in the Brig and he found himself getting up, "Luke, what are you doing?" Anakin asked in a tired voice as he woke. "I…"

Anakin felt a rush of adrenaline as he suddenly heard the same plea in his mind and he slowly got out of bed, sighing as Luke began to run, "I am with you, my son," he spoke, allowing himself to join in.

It was early, so not many guards were about and Luke and Anakin quickly made their way down to the Brig, "They're gone," Anakin spoke anxiously, aghast at seeing the damaged door and signs of a fight.

Luke nodded, but continued down the hallway and Anakin quickly followed after him, "We don't have weapons," Anakin spoke in a tired, concerned voice. "If someone was kidnapped, we should seek…"

Alarms suddenly blared and the Skywalkers ran through the corridor, reaching the end just in time to see Dr. Tychon facing off with Winter while Lor forced Jenarra on board a ship that was in a row of ships used for transporting prisoners, "This doesn't concern _you_ , Doctor!" Winter hissed. "Go away!"

Lor cursed when he saw Anakin and Luke, but Winter looked pleased, "Ah, reinforcements!" she said, smiling because she expected that the Skywalkers would help them deal with this Imperial garbage.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Luke asked harshly, glaring at Lor San Tekka and Winter.

Winter's eyes widened in shock and Luke didn't hesitate to lunge at her, sending them both to the ground and Anakin turned his attention towards Lor, "I will kill this woman and the Emperor's heir," Lor said in a cold, unfeeling voice. "The dear doctor used her talents to set off the alarms!"

As Andris, who had been awakened by the alarms, arrived with a personal guard, Lor forced Jenarra into the ship and Dr. Tychon broke away and ran to the ship because she was determined to protect the terrified young woman, "I'm not letting you murder a pregnant woman and an innocent baby, you Rebel trash!" Dr. Tychon shouted, jumping on board as the engines suddenly flared to life.

Winter swore, clubbed Luke with Lor's blaster hard enough to stun him, and quickly got to her feet, "Leia will hear of your treachery, Luke!" she snapped, her eyes filled with fury as she ran towards the ship. "We need to…!"

Andris's eyes widened in shock as Anakin reached out and grabbed hold of Winter using the Force while Luke lay there injured, "Do not touch MY son or I _will_ kill you," Anakin spoke in a cold voice.

The loading ramp quickly closed and Winter screamed profanities as the ship rose into the air, "You can't leave me here!" she shouted, powerless to pull out of Anakin's strong Force-grip. "NOOO!"

In mere moments, the ship had blasted off into space at full speed and Anakin dropped Winter to the ground before running to Luke's side. Shock filled Andris's face as it registered that Dr. Tychon had been referring to Jenarra as being pregnant and he suddenly felt sick and horrified that the Rebels would stoop so low as to kidnap, torture, and kill pregnant women just to keep the Empire from rising again.

"Uhhh…" Luke groaned, his vision blurring as he tried to open his eyes. "I think my skull's cracked…"

At that moment, Dr. Jinn arrived with medical staff and equipment after initiating emergency protocols in response to the alarms. Anakin cringed before throwing up on the platform, his body responding to being overtaxed by the chase. Andris and the guards stared at Anakin and Luke, dumbstruck that the Skywalkers had actually fought _against_ the Rebellion simply in favour of protecting innocents.

"Luke, try not to move and keep your eyes closed," Anakin spoke in a concerned, shaky voice.

Andris watched as Dr. Jinn and the medical staff hurried over to Anakin and Luke, "That little punk deserved what he got!" Winter screeched, now alone on the platform. "He's not a Jedi at all!"

Pure hatred filled Andris as he turned his attention to Winter, " _Arrest_ her and put her in a high-security cell!" Andris ordered in a cold voice, his expression murderous. "I must call for a news conference."

* * *

 ** _Naboo_**

"You're looking better," Obi-Wan commented in a quiet voice as he came into the residential hospital room where Amythest was staying with Kieran, sighing as he watched Amythest give Kieran a small book to read while she sat in a chair above where he was. "Kieran's also looking bigger."

Amythest sighed, "Derrick's ensuring that we are taken care of," she replied softly. " _All_ of us."

Obi-Wan sighed and quickly took a seat, the walk from his own room quickly tiring him, "I know you and he don't get along, but you do understand that he could have refused you medical attention if he wanted to," Amythest spoke in a concerned voice. "He is King of Naboo and his word is law here."

"I'm aware of that," Obi-Wan replied softly. "I admit, I find myself unsure of what to do. I've been very lost since you freed me from the carbonite and I thought I could perhaps help in the restoration of a Jedi Order, but all that is gone now. Anakin sensed my disconnection before he disappeared."

Amythest looked thoughtful, "Is that why you named him Grand Master?" she asked softly.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Anakin used to be very young, reckless, and impulsive, but having a son and enduring what he endured has tempered him to the point where he is able to stand out," he replied in a tired voice. "The Imperial soldiers tortured me after I was taken prisoner on the Death Star and I resigned myself to death long before I was put in the carbonite. Anakin sensed that I was wavering between losing my will to live and wanting to live when I was finally reunited with him."

Amythest nodded, "Anakin asked Sola to help me because he could feel that I was empty and lifeless, especially after my suicide attempt on Coruscant," Obi-Wan admitted. "She and I…we fell in love."

"And you feel guilty because you think you're supposed to be a Jedi," Amythest spoke. "I don't have the hang of this Force thing, but your thoughts are very easy to read. Love is natural and good."

Before Obi-Wan could reply, Pooja silently entered the room carrying a bag, "Pooa!" Kieran spoke, looking up at the new arrival with a smile on his face. "Maa…Pooa here!"

Amythest smiled at Kieran's speech, "That's very good, Kieran," she spoke in a gentle voice.

Kieran immediately crawled over to her and clung to the leg of the hospital pajamas she was wearing with one hand while holding the book with the other, "Mamamamama," he said in a happy voice.

Pooja smiled, "I have some clean clothes for you and for Kieran," she spoke softly, waving the bag.

"You didn't have to do that," Amythest replied in a surprised voice. "That's very kind of you…"

Obi-Wan sighed patiently and slowly stood up, "Um, I think I'm going back to my room for some rest," he spoke in a quiet voice, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "I hope your mother is well…"

Pooja nodded, frowning as Obi-Wan silently left the room, "He asked my mother not to visit and I think he's depressed," she spoke in a concerned voice. "He thinks what happened was his fault."

"It's mine because I'm the one who wanted a safe place for my children," Amythest spoke quietly.

Amythest sighed and Pooja opened the bag on the small table, "I brought some warm things because it's beginning of Winter Season and it's going to get cold," Pooja spoke softly. "How are you?"

"I'm feeling a lot stronger, but the hospital wants to keep me for a while longer to make sure I can get my full strength back," Amythest spoke softly, frowning as a beeping suddenly filmed the room.

Kieran looked at Pooja quizzically, "Oh, that's the holo-feed alert," Pooja spoke anxiously.

Pooja quickly walked over to the holo-television and switched on the feed, her eyes growing wide when she saw Andris on the screen in regal looking attire and sporting a stern, somber expression on his face, " _Citizens of the galaxy, good morning_ ," Andris spoke in a regal voice. " _Less than one hour ago, Rebel Leaders Lor San Tekka and his companion, Winter, staged a terrorist attack on the Grand Imperial Base on Coruscant. They destroyed the minimum-security cellblock, stole an Imperial vessel, and abducted Doctor Jyn Tychon of the Imperial Medical Fleet along with my Security Captain, Jenarra Calrissian_ …"

Amythest found herself silently gazing at her twin brother's face and could immediately sense intense feelings of fear and despair inside of him, " _If it were not for the unexpected intervention of Anakin and Luke Skywalker, the Rebellion would have gotten away with this attack_ ," Andris spoke in a cold, but determined voice. " _At great personal risk to themselves, the Skywalkers thwarted Winter's escape from Coruscant and she is now going to be held responsible for what she has done, as will other Rebels."_

Shock filled Amythest and Pooja as Andris bowed his head as if grieving a deep loss, " _The Rebels don't care about happiness and they don't care about peace_ ," Andris spoke in a commanding voice, fury in his face as he looked up. " _They care about destruction without paying any mind to the cost_!"

 _Andris…he's lost someone he loves._ Amythest thought somberly. _The Rebels took that from him._

"The Rebellion shall pay for their terrorist attack!" Andris announced. "I have not worked tirelessly to establish tranquillity just so those Rebels can take it away simply to settle a score of pettiness!"

Down the corridor, in the safety of his private hospital room, Obi-Wan stared at the news feed in shock; had he heard right? Had the Rebellion staged a terrorist attack and kidnapped people? He had heard of Jyn Tychon, as she had once been a Padawan, but she had been forced to go off and make her own way in the world after no master would select her. Qui-Gon had often mentioned that she had been a lost talent, as the Jedi had not seen fit to keep her around. Tradition could not be swayed, they claimed.

Now, Obi-Wan wondered if it was truly time to let the old ways go and look to the future.

* * *

 _ **Coruscant**_

Andris's speech echoed through the sickbay, but Dr. Jinn ignored it as he silently tucked the injured, unconscious Luke into bed after doing what he could to stabilize the skull fracture that Winter had given him. Dr. Jinn was not happy hearing that Dr. Tychon and Captain Jenarra had somehow ended up kidnapped by Lor San Tekka and Winter, but he knew he had to keep his feelings to himself for now.

A shaky cough filled the air and Dr. Jinn immediately turned his attention to Anakin, who was sitting on another bed using a breather, "I overdid it today," Anakin spoke shakily, removing the breather.

"Yes, you did," Dr. Jinn replied firmly. "Lie down and keep that on or I'll sedate you for a while."

Anakin obeyed and Dr. Jinn sighed wearily, not speaking as he gave both Skywalkers dripboxes and appropriate pain medication, "I'll be right back," Dr. Jinn spoke in a weary voice.

Sighing irritably, Dr. Jinn secluded himself in the medical office and silently listened as Andris promised the galaxy that the Rebellion would be hunted down and dealt with for their terrorist attack.

" _The Skywalkers are heroes in the eyes of the Empire and will be treated accordingly…"_ Andris's voice echoed through the office as Dr. Jinn exhaled sharply, knelt down, and began to sob quietly.

* * *

 ** _Naboo_**

" _Transmission from Coruscant_ ," an automated voice echoed through the air of the throne room.

Derrick, who had sat on his throne for the entirety of the speech, sighed and silently accepted the transmission, " _If any member of the Rebellion comes to Naboo, they are to be placed under arrest_ ," Andris spoke in a cold voice. " _I felt my sister's presence for a moment. Did she come to Naboo_?"

"Of her own free will," Derrick replied in a quiet voice. "I don't understand why she did."

Andris smirked as Aaden, who had recently gotten Mara employment at the hospital where Dr. Dameron now supervised patients including Amythest and Obi-Wan, silently entered the throne room and bowed as he approached the throne, "You asked to see me, your Highness?" he asked softly.

" _Such respect from the one who caused a riot on Tatooine_ ," Andris spoke quietly. " _A Calrissian_?"

Aaden scoffed, "My father is quite busy and my mother is overseeing Tatooine at the Emperor's request, sire," he spoke in a numb voice. "I have not had contact with either of them for a while."

" _I must go deal with my prisoner_ ," Andris spoke sternly. " _Winter…she will pay this very day_."

The holo-phone shut off and Derrick gazed at Aaden, "Why did the Millennium Falcon end up here of all places, Calrissian?" he asked in a stern voice. "I highly doubt Leia authorized this trip."

"Princess Leia and Amythest are not friends and Amythest was desperate," Aaden spoke in a nervous, but respectful tone. "I do not know why Amythest brought us here, but she used some special power."

Derrick nodded and sighed, realizing that Amythest must have used the Force to help those who she truly cared about towards a safer life, "Do you know what has happened today?" he asked sternly.

"I saw it on the feed at the hospital," Aaden replied. "I was taking Mara to her work there."

Aaden then sighed, "My father had intimate relations with many women and I'm sure he has fathered many children, but I know of Jenarra only very briefly because she was a prodigy of Palpatine," he admitted in a quiet voice. "He had very few soldiers who stood out, but she was one of them."

"You realize the Emperor will _kill_ anyone who harms her?" Derrick asked sternly. "Anyone?"

Praying that his father wasn't involved, Aaden nodded, "Yes, your Highness," he replied quietly.

* * *

 ** _Bespin_**

It didn't take long for Lor San Tekka to return to the cloud city because the ship was able to jump to lightspeed quite efficiently. The ship would be a fine acquisition and the prisoners would…

Unsure of what would happen to the prisoners, Lor quickly landed on the platform used for cargo deliveries and shut the ship down before leaving the cockpit. To his chagrin, Jenarra was resting on one of the beds in the sickbay area while Dr. Tychon kept watch to make sure she would be safe.

"Guards will be here soon," Lor San Tekka spoke firmly. "I informed them about who you both were."

Dr. Tychon scoffed, "You would really harm a pregnant woman?" she asked in a cold voice.

Before Lor San Tekka could reply, the boarding ramp came down and thunder boomed overhead, "Jenarra," Dr. Tychon spoke in a gentle voice, turning her attention to her sleeping patient.

Captain Jenarra slowly woke and sat up, not saying a word as she did so, "The Council will want to meet with you both immediately," Lor San Tekka spoke. "I suggest you do not try anything."

Dr. Tychon kept close to Jenarra as Lor escorted them off of the ship and into the city, but only Lando awaited them at the reception area, "Lando, where is the Council?" Lor San Tekka asked sternly.

"It's _my_ station and _I_ decide how _guests_ are treated," Lando replied firmly, not sharing that he and Leia had disagreed on how to handle the prisoners. "Sabe' wishes to meet with us…without the Council."

Lor San Tekka nodded, "The Skywalkers stopped Winter from escaping with me and I believe Leia should be informed about it," he spoke in an anxious voice. "Luke and Anakin _assisted_ the Empire."

"Well, you know where Han and Leia are if you want to tell them," Lando replied firmly. "Go on."

Lor San Tekka scowled at Lando, but hurried off down the corridor, "This way," Lando said calmly.

The two women followed Lando down a back hallway and into a lavishly decorated dining area that had a table filled with dishes and foods of all kind. Sabe was sitting at the table wearing a simple dress with her hair done up on top of her head, "Sabe, this is Jenarra and…" Lando began in a quiet voice.

"The Lost Padawan," Sabe' spoke quietly. "I've heard your story time and time again, my dear."

Dr. Tychon sighed irritably, "My name is Jyn Tychon and I am a doctor," she replied in a firm voice.

"Chief Medical Officer of the Imperial Fleet," Sabe replied in a firm voice. "Why, with a name like yours, would you want to associate yourself with the Empire? I don't quite understand."

Dr. Tychon scowled, "Why would you want to kidnap a pregnant woman for sport?" she asked coldly.

Sabe looked amused and gestured at the table, "You two are perfectly free to eat and drink whatever you like," she replied in an amused voice. "You don't _have_ to stand there looking like drowned rats."

Wanting to keep her baby safe and well, Jenarra silently sat and began to help herself to the food that looked safe. She knew that Andris would want her to take care of herself and his heir as she could.

"I'm well aware of your relationship with that lovechild of Qui-Gon Jinn's, Doctor," Sabe commented in an amused voice. "I'm also aware that the Emperor has a bounty on all of our heads because of you."

Dr. Jinn scoffed, "The Skywalkers betrayed the Rebellion to try and rescue you and this Imperial Captain," Sabe spoke in a colder voice, glaring at the doctor. "And now they're lauded as _heroes_ …"

"Winter and Lor San Tekka kidnapped Ryoo Naberrie from her home on Durami and tortured her for pure amusement, or did you not know that?" Dr. Jinn spoke angrily. "Is that how you operate now?"

Sabe scoffed, "I knew Anakin would eventually fall away because his heart never belonged to anyone or anything except Padme Amidala," she replied coldly. "I may have been a handmaiden, but I was…"

"This isn't why you wanted to meet with them, Sabe'," Lando interrupted in an annoyed voice.

Sabe glared at Lando and composed herself, "You and your companion are now prisoners of the war that will come because Lor San Tekka and Winter attacked the Imperial Compound on Coruscant," she spoke in a quiet, but commanding voice. "There are rebels in hiding everywhere and as long as you do not interfere in our process of gathering help, you will all be spared and treated very humanely."

Jenarra briefly stopped eating and sighed wearily, "Why mercy?" she asked in a weary voice.

Sabe, however, was done talking and rose from her seat, "Enjoy your meal," she spoke in a formal voice. "When you are done, Lando will escort you to your shared quarters so you can freshen up."

* * *

 ** _Coruscant_**

" _Master Jedi Skywalker_ ," Anakin heard a faint voice speak in his mind. " _This is Emperor Andris_."

Anakin immediately opened his eyes and found that the sickbay was quiet with only Luke sound asleep in the bed next to his own. Dr. Jinn was sitting at the desk in his office, silently working at a terminal.

 _I don't wish to disrupt your recovery, but I wished to speak with you._ Andris's voice spoke again.

Anakin sighed and reached out with the Force. _What did you wish to discuss, Emperor Andris?_

 _There will most likely be a war over what has happened. I did not wish for it to happen over something so petty, but the Rebels have other ideas._ Andris replied darkly. _I need the assistance of the Jedi…if there are any left._

 _I do not agree with what Lor San Tekka and Winter have done, but I do not think anyone will listen to what I have to say. Leia is very much set on continuing in the ways Bail Organa and Mace Windu taught her._ Anakin replied, sighing weakly as he closed his eyes to help his mind relax further. _There is so much more to the Jedi…_

 _This is what I need the galaxy to understand and perhaps, the war can end before it begins._ Andris spoke clearly in Anakin's mind, making Anakin wonder what he was up to. _I need your sense of morality and honor to convince the Rebels that senseless violence will only destroy what little is left. You and Luke are different; you are not typical Jedi and this galaxy needs the Jedi to be more than they used to be…and serve with open minds._

Anakin found himself reflecting on the days where he did only what was needed to make sure he and Luke survived, the days where there was nothing but morality and common sense to guide them. After escaping Palpatine, Anakin had surrendered to life and had let the old ways go in favour of doing what was needed to survive. Luke had needed him and yet again, it seemed that all they had now was each other to rely on.

 _I don't understand how I could possibly be useful._ Anakin replied in his mind. _I am not what I once was._

 _That is exactly why you are what I need._ Andris replied quietly. _You are of the Old Order, but I truly believe that your heart was never into what they taught. I know you do not believe what has happened is morally correct._

 _How can I be of help to you?_ Anakin asked, realizing Andris had a point. _How can Luke and I be of help to you?_

 _You will know in time._ Andris replied, his tone now soothing. _You and Luke rest and recover from your injuries._

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	4. Approaching Atonement

**One Week Later**

 **Coruscant**

"You're looking much better, Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin sighed heavily as he looked up and saw that Emperor Andris was standing beside his bed wearing black mourning clothes, "Emperor Andris," he spoke quietly. "I'm feeling better."

"Doctor Jinn's skill has done wonders for your health," Emperor Andris replied in a quiet voice.

Anakin sighed as he looked over to where Luke slept, "I am sorry that Luke and I were not able to do more," he admitted quietly. "I had no idea that Captain Jenarra is expecting your child…"

"It was a secret between us and the medical staff," Emperor Andris replied softly, a somber expression forming on his face. "I do not know what has become of her, though, as the Rebels are quite slippery and they will use whatever they can to get an advantage. Even if it means killing my…"

Andris looked at the floor and sighed, "I admit that I am quite puzzled by why you and Luke chose to help the Empire," he finally said as he looked up. "Were you not raised in the Old Jedi Order?"

"I was recruited into the Jedi Order when I was nine years old and before that, I lived on Tatooine as a slave with my mother," Anakin replied quietly. "At the beginning of the Clone Wars, I married Padme Amidala Naberrie in secret and we had Luke and Leia shortly before Padme died on Mustafar. I barely survived and Leia was sent to the Organa family while I escaped to Tatooine with Luke."

Andris looked thoughtful and sat in a chair beside the bed, "Winter is now in the most secure cell I have on this entire planet," he spoke in a quiet voice. "I do not want to publicly execute her for her crime, though, as then I will never know where my family is. Winter, however, will not speak to me."

Anakin looked concerned, "From what I've been told, you and Luke have a relative here," Andris spoke softly. "Ryoo Naberrie was here recovering after she was kidnapped from her home, but she has since recovered and I have arranged a job and apartment for her. Would you like to visit her?"

"Emperor Andris, I have been a criminal in the eyes of the Empire since the end of the Clone Wars because I fled Coruscant with my children after the attack on the Jedi Temple," Anakin replied in a quiet voice. "Mon Monthma was going to turn me in if I did not serve the Rebellion…"

Emperor Andris looked concerned, but said nothing because he could sense Anakin's intense worry for Luke's safety and mental health, "Attempting to rescue Captain Jenarra and Doctor Tychon was the right thing to do and I do not regret it," Anakin admitted softly. "Luke…agrees with me."

As Andris sat there, pondering what to say, Dr. Jinn came into the Sickbay with a droid who was carrying a tray filled with food, "Doctor Jinn," Andris spoke quietly. "I'm interrupting your work."

"No," Dr. Jinn replied, having sensed that Andris would reach out to the Skywalkers for help to deal with the situation. "I arranged for food to be brought to Anakin and Luke so they can get stronger."

Emperor Andris nodded calmly as Luke woke, "Am I under arrest?" Luke asked, seeing the Emperor.

"No, I was just checking on your health after you both exhausted yourselves trying to help my mother and my Fleet Captain," Emperor Andris replied formally. "I am very much intrigued why you did it."

Luke sighed as he sat up in bed, "Because I help people when they're in trouble," he replied softly, sighing heavily. "It's how I grew up and it's how my father, my aunt, and my uncle raised me to be."

"Please enjoy your meals," Emperor Andris spoke quietly. "I have work to do."

As Emperor Andris left, Luke sighed heavily, "My anger's destroyed my marriage," he spoke in a quiet, sorrowful voice. "I've tried to contact her through telepathy, but it's not working…"

"Because you are mentally and emotionally broken, son," Anakin spoke gently. "You need to heal."

Luke frowned, "How can you have compassion on me after what I've done?" he asked in a confused voice, ignoring the droid as it set up the meal trays on their beds. "I used the Force for evil."

"Because you're angry over your mother's demise on the Death Star and you blame yourself," Anakin replied in a knowing voice. "You were given too much responsibility at once by the Rebellion and you became overwhelmed with anxiety and grief. On top of all that, I have compassion for you because you are my son and my love for you will not fade. I will help you heal if you will allow me to."

As Luke nodded, Dr. Jinn quietly excused himself to check on the welfare of his newly found son.

* * *

 _ **Bespin**_

"Stop trembling," Dr. Tychon spoke in a kind voice as she entered the quarters that she shared with Jenarra and saw that Jenarra was now wearing slip-on shows, brown pants, and a loose shirt with her hair done in a simple braid. "I asked for food to be brought to you, but 'they' wish to see us."

Jenarra sighed heavily, "I know they want to kill me and my baby," she spoke quietly.

"I will not allow it," Dr. Tychon replied firmly. "You are under my protection."

Jenarra reluctantly got up from the chair where she had been resting, "Is it true?" she asked softly.

"Is what true?" Dr. Tychon asked in a kind voice. "Don't forget your coat, dear one."

Jenarra sighed as Dr. Tychon covered her in a coat that Lando had delivered earlier, "Is it true you're an unclaimed Padawan?" Jenarra asked softly. "Padawans, they are children with the Force, right?"

"It is," Dr. Tychon replied quietly. "I had much potential, but all were afraid to train me and I was sent away after passing the age mark. I went to medical school on Naboo and was seen as someone with talent by Senator Palpatine. When he became Chancellor, I was given opportunity to serve as his Chief Medical Officer and I took it. That does not mean I agree with how he behaved during his reign."

Jenarra sighed quietly, "And you raised Andris?" she asked softly. "He says you are his mother."

"Andris's only memory of his birth mother is of her being killed when he was a year old," Dr. Tychon explained in a kind voice. "He was purchased by the Empire and Palpatine freed him upon seeing that he had potential. I was given charge over Andris and told to give him what he needed to grow well."

Before Jenarra could reply, Threepio appeared at the door, "I have been asked by the Council to escort you to a meeting with them," he spoke in an apologetic voice. "They have asked me to make haste."

Dr. Tychon silently walked alongside Captain Jenarra as they followed Threepio, the three of them finally stopping before a set of double doors. After a moment, the doors opened and Threepio led the women into the room. Leia, Sabe', Lor San Tekka, Lando, Wedge Antilles, and several others were sitting at a large table that was filled with hand computers. Sabe' gave the women a calm look.

"The unclaimed Padawan and the mate of the Emperor," Sabe spoke in a regal voice. "I did not believe that the Rebellion would ever have such an opportunity presented to us, but here it is."

Leia sighed, "How are we supposed to use them to free the rest of the Rebel Leaders from prison on Dalen Tacho?" she asked in a concerned voice. "We have very few resources available to us."

"We have a few ships that we scavenged after Endor," Wedge volunteered. "It's enough."

Leia scoffed, "Luke's a traitor and when are we going to deal with that?" Wedge suddenly asked.

"We don't know what happened," Leia replied in an upset voice. "All we know is what the news showed us. Anakin may have had some influence in them trying to disrupt their escape."

Lor San Tekka sighed, "They were both involved," he replied. "They assisted the Empire."

Lando suddenly got up, "If this Council is going to argue about what Luke and Anakin did, I am going to excuse myself and take our guests to get something to eat," he replied sternly. "That was part of the agreement, was it not? Until you actually have a plan, I am going to show them hospitality."

"Jenarra, what do you know about Dalen Tacho?" Leia asked, quickly switching tactics.

Captain Jenarra sighed, "It is the valley of waste, formerly known as Jedha," she replied quietly. "It is a valley of waste and ruin. After the battle there, the Empire fashioned it into a prison because it would be near impossible to escape from. It was one of the things Darth Vader considered a jewel; he has a fortress on Mustafar, but he would not spend time there. I only spent time on the ships."

"I think that's enough interrogating her for now," Lando spoke up firmly. "They haven't eaten."

Sabe gave Lando a look, but nodded, "You have my leave to take Jenarra to the canteen," she replied in a regal voice, shocked by the revelations about Vader. "We'll talk more later on. Doctor Tychon?"

Lando anxiously led Jenarra out of the room while Dr. Tychon stayed behind, "Just because the Old Jedi Order discarded you does not mean that you have no value to the future," Sabe spoke in a quiet voice. "You are Force-sensitive and I can arrange for a Jedi to be brought to you to train you."

"I have no interest in submitting to Jedi customs," Dr. Tychon replied firmly. "May I be excused?"

Sabe nodded and Dr. Tychon silently left, "Jedha?" Leia asked softly. "I thought it had been destroyed."

A heavy silence filled the room, "Wedge, how soon can our small fleet be ready to converge on Dalen Tacho?" Leia asked, quickly switching back to business. "I remember where it is and we _have_ to…"

"We can be ready in a matter of days if we have the Falcon," Wedge replied anxiously.

Leia sighed and stood up, "Plan an assault," she replied softly. "I'll talk to Han about the Falcon."

Murmurs filled the room as Leia left and made her way to the quarters that she and Han shared with Jacen, Jaina, Chewie, and Threepio. Han was sitting in the front room, silently watching the holo-feed while Chewie sat at a table, working on some tools. The children weren't anywhere to be seen.

"The kids are napping," Han spoke in a glum voice. "How was the meeting?"

Leia scoffed, "The Council's divided on how to address what Anakin and Luke did," she replied.

"I didn't think the kid had it in him to stop a prison break," Han replied in an amused voice. "Did you actually get anything useful out of the old fossil that escaped? Has he told you anything truthful?"

Leia frowned, "Lor San Tekka said that the experience traumatized him and that he needs time to collect himself before he shares about the experience," she replied in an upset voice.

"The news feeds are showing security footage from the day of the breakout," Han replied softly.

Leia sighed, "Don't be too hard on Luke or Anakin," Han spoke quietly. "They didn't grow up involved in the Rebellion like you and they didn't grow up fighting the Empire. It's foreign to them."

"Anakin was a Jedi Knight," Leia replied sternly. "Why would he suddenly help the Empire knowing that they almost killed him and killed his wife? It's because of the Empire that I never knew him."

Han sighed and resumed watching the feeds while Leia went to the computer, determined to do research on both Anakin and Luke that would help her understand why they had did what they did.

* * *

 _ **Naboo**_

Derrick sighed heavily as he stepped out into the morning cold wearing a royal tunic and appropriate winter wear over his clothing. Emperor Andris had sent him a brief communique about what had happened on Coruscant and had advised him to let his subjects know about the danger the small, yet aggressive Rebellion posed to the galaxy. Derrick had released a brief statement to the media and had advised people to not trust the Rebellion; they were nothing but a threat to future stability.

After issuing the statement, Derrick felt heavy because he knew that Naboo wouldn't be safe forever; sooner or later, the Rebellion would return. The very thought of it made him feel sick inside.

Footsteps neared and Derrick sighed as he turned and saw his new Chief of Security, Captain Radon, coming up behind him, "Is this necessary?" Derrick asked. "Must I accept an escort in public?"

"It is a security precaution due to what happened on Coruscant, your Highness," Captain Radon replied in a quiet, respectful voice. "Your parents have protection and they insisted upon it for you as well."

Derrick sighed, but nodded, "Very well," he replied softly. "We're off to visit Senator Calrissian."

Captain Radon nodded and followed Derrick through the streets, pausing as they walked in the direction of the hospital, "He has an appointment with Doctor Dameron today," Derrick stated.

The two continued to the hospital in silence and Derrick found himself grateful for the quiet as they entered the waiting area. A medi-droid stood behind the counter, having been stuck manning the centre because people had been too afraid to come to daily work following the attack on Coruscant.

"Where is Doctor Dameron?" Derrick asked in a quiet voice. "And is Senator Calrissian here?"

The droid checked the computer, "Doctor Dameron is with a patient, but Senator Calrissian is at home because his appointment is not until later in the day," it replied. "You may proceed forward if you wish."

Derrick sighed and moved down the hallway with Captain Radon at his heels. He could see Dr. Dameron in a patient room, but the area around the bed was cordoned off so he couldn't see who the patient was; he did, however, sense that it was Amythest and Kieran being assessed.

Shame and regret filled Derrick as he reflected on the past and he bowed his head, unwilling to let himself look at anything in front of him. He and Amythest had yet to have a conversation about Kieran or anything else, as she had been thrown into a marriage with Luke by the Rebel Leaders and he had treated her like a breeder and Kieran like a Jedi recruit. Not only that, but Leia and Han had abandoned her, Kieran, and Obi-Wan on Naboo and had gone off to meet with other Rebels wanting war.

The pain of what he had done on Tatooine and Naboo still haunted him, but he reasoned that being thrust into the role of public servant with the burden of a planet on him was appropriate penance for his sins. The Empire had given him the role and Derrick would hold it until he someday died.

Suddenly, the curtain opened and Derrick saw that Pooja had helped Amythest dress in a simple Nabooian outfit that most local women wore. While Amythest sat on the bed, Pooja sat in a nearby chair with Kieran in her lap and all of them were listening to Dr. Dameron speak quietly to them.

"Captain Radon, please guard them," Derrick spoke quietly. "I need a moment alone."

Before Captain Radon could reply, Derrick retreated to the nearby courtyard and sat on one of the benches that had been covered by a blanket so it wouldn't freeze in the cold. He didn't normally enjoy cold, as he had grown up on the desert world of Tatooine and was very much used to the climate.

 _This is my penance, as decided by Emperor Andris, for harming his sister and using anger and violence to address a problem._ Derrick silently thought with his head bowed. _I will serve in this all of my days._

 _You are learning._ Andris's voice suddenly spoke in Derrick's mind. _As you age, you will become wiser._

"Your Highness, Lady Skywalker wishes to speak with you," a voice suddenly said.

Derrick looked up to find Captain Radon standing there, "She does?" he asked nervously.

"Her Ladyship is waiting in the atrium," Captain Radon replied quietly, giving Derrick a look.

Sighing, Derrick rose and made his way to the hospital atrium where Amythest was sitting on a couch, silently watching as Pooja got Kieran some food, "Lady Skywalker," he spoke in a calm voice.

"Ugh, please _don't_ ," Amythest replied irritably. "The Rebellion forced me into a marriage with Luke for Kieran's sake and then I was left with Kieran and this unborn one while Luke fled. We were not ready for anything resembling marriage. Mon Monthma just wanted Luke to restart the Jedi Order."

Derrick frowned, "Don't what?" he asked in a confused voice. "I'm a little lost here…"

"Don't call me Lady Skywalker," Amythest replied firmly. "I am a Skywalker in name only even though Luke forced me to consummate the marriage. The title of Lady is reserved for nobility…"

Derrick silently sat on the couch, "You are the mother to my son and that makes you nobility," he replied in a quiet voice. "I know Luke's on Coruscant right now, but I thought you would…"

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but Luke doesn't have a say," Amythest replied in a firm voice.

Derrick suddenly felt confused, "I'm going to send him a letter and ask him what his intentions with our arrangement are," Amythest spoke quietly. "If he wants to talk to me in-person, he'll have to come to Naboo because I'm not to leave the planet until we're stronger…the baby and I."

"To be fair, I have no idea what you were doing on Durami and Andrina in the first place," Derrick replied in a concerned voice. "In the short time I've been king, I've been reading up on the sectors and those are very dangerous, barren planets. They were used as Jedi training grounds in older days."

Amythest sighed, "I was appointed king after I disgraced you," Derrick spoke softly. "You may be wary of Andris, having never grown up with him, but he is aware of who you are to him and was quite angered that I hurt you so badly. This was to teach me discipline and it is my penance."

"Andris…knows who I am to him?" Amythest asked in a surprised voice. "And this is a sentence?"

Derrick nodded, "He forgave your little encounter on Bespin because he was not yet aware that he had family," he explained quietly. "And he does not govern the way Palpatine does because Palpatine was responsible for the separation of his family. Your father has told him that much about the past."

"Would you like to make a visitation arrangement for Kieran?" Amythest asked softly.

Derrick sighed and stood up, "I would, but I will not force it," he replied. "When you believe I have earned the right to visit Kieran and know him, you are welcome to make it known to me."

Amythest suddenly paused and rose from her seat. Derrick turned to see Obi-Wan standing there in a clean tunic and cloak with his hair and beard clean, "Obi-Wan Kenobi and Sola Naberrie have offered Kieran and I a place at their residence," Amythest explained softly. "It's quite near the palace."

"Then I should get back to my duties," Derrick replied softly, suddenly feeling as if he deserved to die by Obi-Wan's hands after all that he had done. "I was assigned a bodyguard due to circumstances…"

Obi-Wan frowned as Derrick bowed and silently excused himself with Captain Radon at his heels, "Sola is preparing the place for you both," he explained, gazing at Amythest. "I sense turmoil…"

"As do I," Amythest replied, frowning as she watched Derrick and Captain Radon retreat.

* * *

 **Coruscant**

 _Vader_ _'s hand rested on Luke's shoulder, "You know who I am and I've missed you," a soft voice spoke in Luke's ear. "This is what the Emperor made me, but I can make you so much better than you or your father could ever aspire to be on your own. Your father is with the Emperor now…and you are mine…"_

There had been a brief time where he and his father had been separated on the Death Star and he had been left with Vader. Vader had used the Dark Side of the Force to access his mind and fill it with evil energy; it was something Luke had tried desperately to conquer on his own through his visits to Durami and Andrina, but it was making him ill. He couldn't heal alone, but he was afraid to ask for help.

Once the meal had been finished, Luke had volunteered to take the trays back to the canteen himself, lying that the exercise would be good for him. He had been allowed to do so and he had dropped the trays off, but had also stolen a sharp knife from the canteen on his way out.

The security was tighter, but Luke knew that droids and Stormtroopers were dumb and wouldn't search him; he had hidden the knife in his pocket and was now in the garden with it. It would be better to die than live with Vader connected to his soul. Vader was dead, but his spirit was very much alive.

Sighing heavily, Luke took the knife out of his pocket and gazed out at the Coruscant cityscape as he prepared to stab himself in the heart. His eyes filled with tears and something suddenly grabbed his wrist with such a force that Luke couldn't move it. Luke froze; he had been caught attempting suicide.

Luke suddenly found himself being turned around and he sighed when he saw that his father was standing there holding his wrist, "I didn't want to believe you would consider suicide, but I sensed everything," Anakin spoke quietly. "Doctor Jinn wanted to come, but I told him I would handle it."

"You don't understand," Luke hissed darkly. "I've done terrible things. Let me die in my sins."

Anakin, however, didn't let go, "I will not," he replied firmly. "Release the knife or I will break your wrist in one movement. Luke, I knew you were hurting, but I didn't ever imagine…"

Luke flinched as he suddenly saw Emperor Andris watching curiously from a higher balcony while Dr. Jinn and some medics watched from near the doorway. Pain shot through Luke's body as he suddenly felt the combined anger of Leia and Vader; he could hear both of their tauntings in his head.

Anakin frowned as Luke's grip on the knife suddenly loosened and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. It was then that the full energy of Leia and Vader's anger hit him without restraint.

"Oh, good Lord," Dr. Jinn spoke anxiously as he hurried over to them. "Anakin, what…Anakin?"

Anakin, however, felt frozen in place by the combined strength of Vader and Leia's anger that he had sensed overpowering Luke. He had felt Leia's anger growing ever since Vader's death and he now worried that Leia was touching upon the dark side without being aware she was doing it.

"Anakin?"

Anakin blinked and suddenly felt a hand on his back, "You seemed far away," a voice spoke.

"I could feel hate," Anakin spoke, turning to face Dr. Jinn as medics put Luke on a stretcher and carried him back inside where it was warm. "Leia is angry at Vader and at Luke…for their decisions."

Dr. Jinn nodded, "I'll make sure Luke gets the best possible care and he'll wake up feeling a lot better," he spoke quietly. "You're well enough to be released from the Sickbay if you want to be."

"My place is with my son," Anakin replied softly. "He helped me when I was broken…"

Dr. Jinn sighed, "Just give us time to settle Luke in," he spoke gently. "All right?"

The crowd quickly cleared and Anakin found himself alone in the courtyard with only the view for company. Sighing, Anakin sat on a bench, closed, his eyes and silently summoned his strength.

* * *

 **Bespin**

The 'war room' was small, but it had enough space for the simple equipment that had been carted from Endor to scan for Imperial vessels and plan strategies to defeat them. It was here that Leia found herself after trying to talk to Han about taking the Millennium Falcon to Dalen Tacho and freeing the Rebel Leaders from prison. Han was simply concerned about dragging their children all over the galaxy.

Leia sighed irritably, " _Leia, really, you remind me of your mother when she was cross_ ," a voice said.

"Who's there?" Leia asked in a confused voice, frowning as Anakin suddenly appeared. "Anakin?"

Anakin sighed calmly, " _When your mother and I were first together, she was a spitfire just like you_ ," he replied in a quiet voice. " _She, however, did not allow her emotions to be the cause of pain for others_."

"I am _nothing_ like Darth Vader," Leia replied angrily. "You said that Padme is Darth Vader right?"

Anakin gave Leia a look, " _Padme had gone to negotiate with Palpatine and died of a broken heart on Mustafar_ ," he explained in a quiet voice. " _Palpatine filled Padme with darkness and made her Vader_."

" _You also have the Force, Leia_ ," Anakin replied firmly. " _Your emotions are extremely negative_."

Leia scoffed, "I would love to sit and spend time with my children, but the Empire has done terrible things that we have to try and resolve," she replied angrily. "We have to clean up the Emperor's mess and we have to do it without the Jedi. We have very little help and very little time to do anything…"

" _You condone the kidnapping of decent people_?" Anakin asked sternly. " _That is not noble_."

Leia swore, "We kidnapped the Empire's Chief Medical Officer and the captain of an Imperial fleet," she replied in a stern voice. "We can use them to free the other Rebel Leaders and gain leverage."

Anakin gave Leia a look, but Leia glared back at him, " _Your anger is harming your brother_ ," he replied.

"I wasn't raised with Luke and I don't know him at all," Leia replied sharply. "How am I harming him?"

Anakin's eyes narrowed, " _You are clouding his mental health with your negative emotions through the Force_ ," he replied in a firm voice. " _Your ambitions are driving people who care for you away_ …"

"My family are Han, Chewie, and the twins," Leia replied firmly. "I just met you and Luke a few years ago. You were both helpful, but I don't know if we can consider ourselves a family. We're strangers…"

Hurt filled Anakin's eyes at that comment, but he nodded, " _Beware of your choices, Leia_ ," he said in a quiet voice, suddenly feeling tired. " _If you hold to your anger, it will take everything you love away_ …"

A cold, uneasy feeling filled Leia as Anakin vanished from the room, but she pushed it aside.

* * *

 **Naboo**

"Your Highness, you have a visitor," Derrick heard Captain Radon speak. "Do you wish to see him?"

Derrick, who had been looking through holophotos of Kieran that Amythest had sent him while on Naboo, looked up. Obi-Wan was standing at the doors with a calm, but worried Captain Radon.

"Let him approach," Derrick replied, hiding the photos in his deep pocket. "Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan sighed as he approached the throne, "I sensed some strange emotions in you when you left the medical center," he replied in a quiet voice. "Amythest…she would not speak of your conversation."

"I am serving a life sentence, Kenobi," Derrick spoke quietly. "It was the wishes of Emperor Andris."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "The Emperor sentenced you to this?" he asked in a confused voice.

"My behavior was unforgivable and inexcusable," Derrick replied tersely. "I must live with the burden and the loss of what I could have had. The Emperor has given me this as a way to establish boundaries for my emotions. My parents are very forgiving and loving, but I am not deserving of it at all."

Obi-Wan looked confused, but said nothing, "The people of Naboo have taught me responsibility, temperance, compassion, and decency," Derrick spoke softly. "I am better off restrained…"

Emotion filled Derrick's voice and he sighed heavily, "My uncle and my parents did their best to help me, but I could not learn properly," he spoke shakily. "My burden is what it is and it is deserved."

"And so you will die with your burden and not consider hope?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

Derrick scoffed, "I do not know if there is hope for me, Kenobi," he replied darkly. "I do not feel it."

"And what of your son?" Obi-Wan asked in a concerned voice. "Will he not know his father?"

Derrick shrugged, "That is not my decision," he replied. "I was in love with the desert jewel, but…"

"You _are_ in love with her still," Obi-Wan interrupted. "Those emotions are not easily hidden."

Derrick rose and walked over to Obi-Wan, "She married Luke and even I understand the sacredness of marriage," he replied in a cold voice. "We were intimate a long time ago, but her love…is not with me."

"You have no idea what she's been through and no idea where her head or heart is at," Obi-Wan hissed.

Derrick sighed, "What I do know is that a war is on the horizon because of what happened on Coruscant," he spoke, changing the subject. "Naboo is neutral, but I sense that will soon change."

"Do you think the Empire will force Naboo to take a side?" Obi-Wan asked nervously.

Derrick scoffed, "The Emperor doesn't force anyone to do anything," he replied. "I accepted his chastisement and my punishment for terrible behavior. I am trying to atone for my sins."

"And yet you refuse to feel any emotion," Obi-Wan observed. "You seem numb to the world."

Derrick nodded, "You have the Force, but you are allowing it to kill you slowly rather than exploring the person you could be because of it," Obi-Wan observed, suddenly feeling himself come to life.

"I know little of how it works, Master Jedi," Derrick spoke quietly. "I am a rogue and an outcast."

Obi-Wan was silent for several moments, as he could sense Derrick's strong desire to break from the grief he had brought upon himself. He was, however, wary as to if he could be a good teacher.

"I…I can teach you how to use the Force to help yourself," Obi-Wan offered reluctantly.

Derrick looked reluctant, but nodded, "You seem drained from your encounter with Amythest," Obi-Wan spoke in a quiet voice. "I will return in a few days and do what I can to be your teacher."

"I would appreciate it very much," Derrick replied, a humility in his voice. "Thank you."

Obi-Wan nodded, bowed, and silently left the throne room; he could sense that Derrick was genuine about wanting to learn the good of the Force, but he was also reluctant to allow himself the freedom.

 _I do not know where this will go, but it may help._ Derrick thought as he returned to his throne.

* * *

Please read and review!


	5. Reality

**_Naboo_**

"The bodyguards of Naboo are designed to emulate the royals so that the royals can escape if there is ever danger," Captain Radon spoke in a quiet voice as he followed Derrick down a back street within the city of Theed. "I know you don't like it…"

Derrick sighed, "It's not you that is making me feel uneasy," he replied, having awoken in the night to bad dreams that he could not interpret or explain.

Captain Radon nodded calmly and followed Derrick to a house that was secluded, but still very much part of Theed and surrounded by gardens containing year-round plants and trees. A figure in a brown cloak was silently working at one of the plantboxes.

"Jedi Master Kenobi," Derrick spoke softly, using the Force to see that it was Obi-Wan. "I wish to have a private audience with you if you are not afraid of me."

Obi-Wan turned and gave Derrick a surprised look, "I felt that you would come, but I wasn't sure when or why," he replied quietly. "I sense you feel unsettled."

"I have been having troubling dreams about Naboo's future," Derrick replied in a quiet voice as Captain Radon moved a few feet away. "I cannot understand why."

Obi-Wan suddenly looked thoughtful, "I feel as if the Rebellion will not aspire to go after Emperor Andris and the Imperial Headquarters right away because Luke and Anakin are there," Derrick continued softly. "I feel that they will gather their numbers and then strike here because they believe that there are great threats on this planet."

"I sense it too, but I think it would be an unwise move for the Rebel Alliance to come here and strike," Obi-Wan spoke quietly. "This planet cannot defend itself well."

Derrick sighed heavily, "I am aware of this and I am willing to sacrifice my life or freedom for the people of Naboo if it comes to that," he admitted quietly. "I do not wish to die young, but I am aware what Leia and the rest of them think of me…"

"And what will your child think of never getting to know you?" Obi-Wan replied.

Derrick shrugged, "Do I deserve it?" he asked numbly. "I'm not sure."

Obi-Wan studied Derrick intently, "You and Andris are not like Imperial people of the past, are you?" he realized quietly. "You don't wish to destroy simply for power."

"I don't enjoy destroying things at all," Derrick replied quietly. "As cold as you might think Emperor Andris is, he is fully aware of his family history and I paid the price for harming his blood. He has said I can get to know my son if Amythest allows it."

Obi-Wan nodded, "You still care for her," he observed quietly. "I sense it."

Derrick sighed, "The Rebel Alliance decided to force Luke and Amythest into a marriage, so it does not matter if I do," he replied softly. "Kieran is my son and he is the only one I have a right to love. Although, I feel the Rebels will try and take that..."

A distant, angry expression filled Derrick's eyes, "Forgive me, Master Kenobi," he spoke in a quieter voice. "I need to learn better control over myself."

"What makes you think I can teach you?" Obi-Wan asked. "You are a king..."

Derrick sighed and said nothing because he wouldn't be surprised if Obi-Wan refused to help him. Obi-Wan, however, was reaching out with the Force and could sense Derrick's strong need for guidance; it was a humble, yet powerful desire.

"I will come begin your teaching later today," Obi-Wan replied, determined to see if Derrick was calm and patient enough for instruction. "Is that reasonable?"

Nodding, Derrick silently retreated to his security escort and the two walked off back towards the palace. Obi-Wan silently went indoors and found that Pooja was awake and helping Amythest dress in outdoor clothes, "Good morning," he said warmly.

It was then that Obi-Wan noticed that Amythest and Pooja were wearing identical clothing and sported identical hairstyles, a tactic once used by Queen Amidala and her handmaidens, "Your outfits are interesting," he commented. "Expecting trouble?"

"It was Derrick's suggestion," Amythest spoke quietly. "He asked that Kieran remain indoors as much as possible for the next little while and that when I go out, Pooja accompany me and we dress alike so that none can tell the difference between us."

Obi-Wan frowned, wondering if Derrick's feelings of unease were legitimate, "I just have a medical checkup for the baby, but Derrick was very insistent that I respect what he asked," Amythest spoke softly. "I can feel that something's bugging him."

"He has dreamed that the Rebel Alliance will strike Naboo once it has reorganized itself," Obi-Wan revealed quietly, finding there was no point in lying to them.

Amythest nodded, "I expect they will want a more secure base and people to sympathize with them against the Empire," she replied softly. "I don't see anything that the Empire is doing wrong and I...I know now that Andris is my brother."

"Amythest, the stress cannot be good for the baby and Kieran can also sense it," Pooja spoke quietly, determined to support her new friend even though she did not understand the Force. "You must not Leia and the Alliance get to you."

Amythest nodded and sighed tiredly, "Would you like me to accompany you to the medical center?" Obi-Wan asked, suddenly concerned for Pooja and Amythest.

"Please guard Sola and Kieran," Amythest replied softly. "I trust you to do that."

Nodding, Obi-Wan removed himself to the bedroom that he and Sola shared; Sola was asleep in their bed and Kieran was asleep in a portable crib near the dresser. He couldn't help but wonder if he was capable of doing and being all that was expected.

* * *

 _ **Bespin**_

"...You are testing my generosity, Leia!" an angry voice filled the air.

Jenarra stirred and found that she had been tucked into bed after falling asleep reading historical texts borrowed from the station's library. She hadn't been allowed access to comm terminals, but Dr. Tychon had convinced Lando to at least allow them books.

"Captain Jenarra has valuable information and Doctor Tychon has Jedi talent that is very much needed right now," Leia's voice replied angrily. "We have very little..."

Sighing heavily, Jenarra got up and made her way into the living room space, deeply confused when she saw Dr. Tychon silently reading a text, "Are we still under arrest?" she asked in a groggy voice. "I heard Lando and Princess Leia arguing loudly."

"They're planning a raid on Dalen Tacho prison," Dr. Tychon replied quietly, having been dragged into meetings unwillingly at Sabe's insistence. "They wish to free the other Rebel Leaders and then establish a base somewhere. I want no part of it."

Jenarra nodded, suddenly feeling uneasy, "What of me and my baby?" she asked.

"Lando will not let anyone harm you even if you can never leave Cloud City," Dr. Tychon replied in a concerned voice as she set aside her book at got up.

Jenarra sighed heavily, but allowed Dr. Tychon to dress her in a warm cloak, "I'm taking you to get something to eat," Dr. Tychon spoke firmly. "Lando is waiting."

The walk to the dining room was quiet and Lando was sitting at the table with Han, watching as Han struggled to feed Jacen and Jaina, "Oh, I didn't realize you had company," Jenarra spoke in a subdued voice. "I...I can come back another time."

"Leia's already eaten," Han spoke up. "She's meeting with the rest of the Council."

Jenarra reluctantly took a seat at the table, "Are the things that Sabe is saying about your past true, Doctor?" Han asked calmly. "Were you really a Jedi once?"

"I was a youngling, but I was not chosen as a Padawan," Dr. Tychon replied as she gathered food and put it in front of Jenarra. "I'm not sure why that's relevant."

Han smirked, "So you're not some secret weapon?" he asked in an amused voice.

"I'm a doctor and Jenarra Calrissian is under my protection," Dr. Tychon replied in a professional voice, giving Han a look. "I know or care nothing about the Jedi."

Lando gave Jenarra a tender look, "This will be your home for as long as you and the baby want it to be," he explained calmly. "You'll have everything you need here."

 _Home is where Andris is._ Jenarra thought silently as she ate the food in silence.

The door opened and Sabe came into the dining room, purposely ignoring Jenarra as she looked at Dr. Tychon, "Lor San Tekka wishes to talk to you about your training, Jyn," she spoke in a formal voice. "He can train you so you can help us."

Dr. Tychon scowled, "I will not cooperate," she replied firmly. "I am quite busy..."

"This fallen Imperial Captain will remain in the custody of her father," Sabe replied in an amused voice, smirking. "You, however, have potential and will be made to use it."

Dr. Tychon, however, did not move, "Go find the Skywalkers," she argued coldly. "They are trained Jedi and have a vested interest in helping the Rebellion grow."

"Anakin Skywalker is reckless and his son is irresponsible," Sabe replied in an amused voice, remembering how Anakin was when she had first met him years ago.

Dr. Tychon sighed irritably, "I use my power for healing," she replied. "Not evil."

Sabe gave Dr. Tychon a look and silently left the room, determined to get her way.

* * *

 _ **Coruscant**_

Luke was broken and Anakin could not bring himself to leave the Imperial Base even though he had been invited to continue his recovery at an apartment elsewhere in the city. It was early, but Anakin found himself holding vigil next to Luke's bedside.

In the days since Luke's attempted suicide, Anakin had found himself revisiting the massacre on the Jedi Temple and the near loss of his life when he and Mace Windu had fled with Luke and Leia. The memories kept Anakin from eating or resting much.

Between Luke's current state of mind and his own memories, Anakin knew he was nearing his breaking point very quickly. He also knew that the Stormtroopers had reported his lack of sleep and eating to Andris and Dr. Jinn out of mere concern.

"Padme, you left me with grief and our son with anger," Anakin mumbled in a tired voice, suddenly wondering how much of Vader had been Padme. "I don't understand why else Luke would veer so far into darkness...I feel your spirit haunting us."

As Anakin sat there, Dr. Jinn came into view, "Anakin, time to eat," he said softly.

"I can't feel Luke," Anakin spoke softly. "All I feel is coldness and despair."

Dr. Jinn gently helped Anakin to his feet and ushered him from the Sickbay, not releasing him until they were in the cafeteria, "You're going to make yourself sick," he spoke firmly. "Luke is in my care now and he's not well. You must let him go."

"To save him?" Anakin asked quietly. "Padme left pain on both Luke and Leia."

Dr. Jinn got Anakin a tray of food, "To save him and yourself," he replied firmly.

"And what do I do with my time otherwise?" Anakin asked in a confused voice.

Dr. Jinn smiled, "Go for walks, use your skills to do good, perhaps even seek some guidance from others?" he suggested gently. "You're not a prisoner here."

Anakin quietly ate and sighed, "But Luke is," he replied. "A prisoner within himself."

"The only way you can help him is to first help yourself," Dr. Jinn replied softly.

Anakin nodded and rose, silently proceeding to walk until he was off the grounds of the old Jedi Temple. He stared up at the city and eventually chose a direction.

Soon enough, Anakin found himself back at Padme's old apartment; it had only briefly been used by his friends and family during their stay on Coruscant, but Padme's old things remained largely untouched. He hadn't wanted her things touched.

Bowing his head, Anakin opened her closet and began to take things out. He had hoped to pass Padme's things to Leia to give her strength for the future, but Leia had nothing but bad memories of Vader. She was also angry about Vader's true identity.

It was time to let go of Padme's things and send them to people who would appreciate them. Amythest, for one, would appreciate having nice things to wear because as tough as she seemed, she was also a lady and didn't have much in the way of things.

Sola would also appreciate having Padme's things and it was the thought of making them happy that motivated Anakin as he used the computer to request a droid service to collect the items and deliver them to Naboo. He didn't need them anymore and letting go of Padme's things would help him let go of the pain associated with her.

In no time at all, the droid service had arrived and helped Anakin package the items he wished to send to Naboo. Once the droids had left with the items, Anakin lay down in the untouched bed and found himself quickly dropping into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _ **Bespin**_

The hangar bay was in the middle of endless sky, but Leia found it well-equipped with what had been salvaged from the Battle of Endor. X-wings, Y-wings, the Millennium Falcon, and the old Imperial shuttle would be enough to converge on Dalen Tacho.

It didn't matter if Jenarra and Dr. Tychon didn't cooperate, Leia thought bitterly as she walked through the hangar and watched Wedge and the other pilots prepare the ships for their mission. Soon, Mon Monthma, Admiral Ackbar, and the other leaders would be free and they would be able to start taking down smaller Imperial targets.

To Leia's shock, Han was waiting for her at the Falcon, but he didn't seem to be in a hurry to go anywhere, "Han, are you readying the Falcon?" she asked quizzically.

"I'm not leaving Jacen and Jaina to go to some creepy prison planet," Han replied in an upset voice. "They're children, Leia. How can you think of bringing them into...?"

Leia glared at him, "So you just want to sit in Cloud City with Lando and leave me to lead this fight alone?" she asked sternly. "Han, we need the power of your ship!"

"You and Sabe can handle it," Han replied. "I'm not going to endanger the kids."

Leia gasped, "Han, you're talking like an Imperial sympathizer," she replied coldly.

"Take it as you will, but I'm not going and Chewie already told me he doesn't want to leave the kids either," Han replied firmly. "Lando said we could stay here. I'm just here getting some things and then I'm going back to Chewie and the twins."

Leia scoffed, "You're turning your back on us and on me," she replied angrily.

Han responded by walking up the boarding ramp into the Falcon and Leia suddenly became angry. She got back to her shuttle and flew back to the city as fast as the shuttle would allow; she could sense Han's reluctance had to do with Jenarra.

Leia quickly found Jenarra sitting with Dr. Tychon in one of the station's common areas. Dr. Tychon instinctively rose and blocked Leia from reaching Jenarra.

"That _seductress_ is the reason Han doesn't want to leave!" Leia shouted angrily, surprised that Dr. Tychon seemed to be holding her back somehow. "Let go!"

Jenarra frowned, wondering why Han Solo didn't seem to want to help the Rebellion now when he had done so before. Dr. Tychon, however, used the Force to hold Leia in place so that she couldn't hurt the pregnant Jenarra, " _No_ ," Dr. Tychon hissed darkly.

Leia impulsively reached her hand out and suddenly saw Dr. Tychon reaching for her throat as if she were choking, "STOP!" Jenarra screamed as Dr. Tychon collapsed.

Noise flooded the room as the Rebel Council hurried in and found Dr. Tychon unconscious and Jenarra shaking on her seat, "I…I have it," Leia realized softly.

Jenarra silently ignored all of them and knelt down next to the unconscious Dr. Tychon, "Jyn, please, wake up," she spoke in a worried voice. "Please wake up."

"It's time to depart for Dalen Tacho," Leia said in a cold voice, turning to face the Rebel Council. "The ships are ready and we must act before the opportunity is gone."

Lor San Tekka looked quizzically at Jenarra, who was trying to wake Dr. Tychon, before looking at Leia. He sensed that Leia had accidentally used her power to cause harm and was unsure of what to do about it; she looked as if she was saving face.

Just then, Lando came into the room and frowned at the scene before him, "What happened here?!" he asked sternly. "Why is Doctor Tychon unconscious?!"

Disgust filled Jenarra's eyes, "Leia caused it somehow," she replied in a cold, unfeeling voice as she felt nothing but hatred for Leia. "She reached out her hand…"

"Doctor Tychon was stopping me from speaking to Jenarra about why Han doesn't want to go on the raid," Leia snapped. "I feel it has something to do with _her_."

Sabe looked intrigued, "Leia, if Han doesn't want to go, we should just leave without him," she replied in a kind voice. "You can come on the cruiser with the rest of us."

Leia suddenly felt uneasy, but quickly brushed it off and nodded as Dr. Tychon began to breathe again, "I'll go gather my things," she said in a dismissive voice.

The council quickly left the common area, but Lando remained and proceeded to move Dr. Tychon to a couch as she continued to slowly regain consciousness.

In another area of the station, Leia packed some things and then looked at Jacen and Jaina, both of whom were asleep in the crib Lando had provided. Chewie was nearby, but very quiet, and Threepio was being prepared to accompany them on the raid.

"When I return, things will be different," Leia said softly. "It will be safer…"

The thought of leaving her children behind where Dr. Tychon and Jenarra could have access to them, however, made Leia feel sick. Jenarra was the lover of the current Emperor and Dr. Tychon was Force-sensitive who had been rejected from the Jedi Order and left to use her powers erratically; they were both dangerous threats.

Leia quickly sprang into action and began packing the few things that she and Han had for their children. As she packed, Han came into their quarters, fully intending to make amends. When he saw what Leia was doing, however, he froze.

"I'm taking Jacen and Jaina on the cruiser," Leia revealed. "There's room and I can't leave them here if that Imperial trash is staying here. I care about them too much."

Han glared at her, "So it's either come with you or lose my children?" he replied angrily. "They're my children too, Leia. I think I have a say in where they go!"

Leia glared at Han, "This is important to me!" she snapped angrily.

"And what will attacking Dalen Tacho do?" Han snapped. "It's a prison world!"

Leia spat, "A lot more than what you're doing for me!" she snapped. "Keep them!"

Gathering her personal bag and cloak, Leia stormed out of the quarters alone. Han sighed wearily and exchanged a glance with Chewie before looking down at his sleeping children; why couldn't Leia see what was truly important?

* * *

 _ **Coruscant**_

"… _How is our suicidal guest doing? Have his readings improved?"_

As Luke slowly drew back into awareness, he heard the hum of a stasis field, " _Any time Luke wants to get up, I'll be escorting him or someone will_ ," a voice stated.

Wondering what was going on, Luke opened his eyes just in time to see a cloaked figure walk over to a comms terminal, "…Luke?" a voice suddenly spoke.

Luke turned towards the voice and was surprised to see Dr. Jinn sitting beside his bed, "Why am I in bed?" he asked quizzically, giving him a look. "Where's my father?"

"You tried to stab yourself with a knife you stole from the canteen," Dr. Jinn replied in a quiet, but kind voice. "You suffered a mental attack that shut you down."

Luke frowned as he searched his mind and found that he couldn't recall the last several days, "I…I can't remember any of that," he confessed weakly. "I…can't."

"I know," Dr. Jinn replied gently. "When your father spoke to me about what he felt, I knew you were not under your own power. He felt Leia and…others."

Andris scoffed, but didn't move from his comms station, "Lor San Tekka," he commented in a dark voice as he read a message sent from Artoo. "Anakin is at his private apartments, according to that little droid that follows him around…"

"Why would Leia want me to harm myself?" Luke asked in a confused voice.

Dr. Jinn sighed, "Your father is just as confused as I am, but all of that evil energy caused a bit of brain damage that will require medical assistance," he explained in a concerned voice. "I also want you to undergo counselling with me for a while."

Luke suddenly felt weak, as if his brain was trying to make him sleep, "I'm so tired," he spoke in a faint voice. "I don't even have the strength to stay awake…"

Dr. Jinn nodded and Luke quickly dropped into sleep, "The influence has been under Luke for a long time, according to Anakin," Dr. Jinn said, gazing at Andris. "I fear that it was this influence that led to Luke's behaviour towards Amythest…"

"This Rebellion is _toxic_ ," Andris hissed darkly as he rose. "Will you tell Amythest?"

Dr. Jinn sighed, "I see no reason to keep it from her," he replied quietly.

Nodding, Andris turned to face them, "I have Imperial business to attend to," he said in a formal voice. "When Anakin returns, I wish to speak with him about this."

As Andris left, Dr. Jinn went over to the comm terminal to contact Naboo.

* * *

 _ **Naboo**_

"Is that my baby?" Amythest asked softly as she gazed at the ultrasound screen and saw movement as Dr. Dameron moved the sensor around. "Is he healthy?"

Dr. Dameron nodded, unsurprised that Amythest could tell the gender of her baby already because it meant that she had bonded with it, "Yes," he replied gently.

"I feel there's a 'but' coming," Amythest said softly. "It's bad, isn't it?"

Dr. Dameron sighed as he sat next to the bed, "Your body may not be able to handle the stress of having more children after this one," he replied softly, his expression somber. "I'm not sure what your days in slavery were like, but your body…"

"I understand," Amythest replied softly, not wanting to discuss her past in slavery.

Silence filled the room as Dr. Dameron packed up the equipment and Amythest cleaned herself up, "I try not to pry, but you seem uneasy about something not at all related to the appointment," he commented quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can feel Luke, but he's broken and in terrible pain," Amythest spoke in a very quiet voice. "I don't know why, but I feel like others knowingly tried to destroy him."

Suddenly, the comm terminal beeped and Dr. Dameron sighed, "Excuse me," he said.

Amythest, however, remained seated as Dr. Dameron answered the call, "…Doctor Dameron, is Amythest there by chance?" she suddenly heard her father ask softly.

Dr. Dameron turned to Amythest and she tentatively made her way to the computer, sighing as she sat down. Wanting to give Amythest and her father privately, Dr. Dameron left the room, "It's about Luke, isn't it?" Amythest asked worriedly.

Dr. Jinn nodded, "Luke attempted suicide several days ago and that, along with other angry behaviors, was motivated by other people influencing his mind," he explained.

Amythest frowned, "That old guy," she reasoned. "Lor San Tekka from Andrina?"

Dr. Jinn nodded, "And Leia," he replied. "Both tried to manipulate Luke's mind and tried to get him to destroy himself because he resisted being controlled by the Force."

"I…what can I do to help Luke?" Amythest asked. "We are married, after all."

Dr. Jinn sighed as Pooja came into the room to see if Amythest was all right, "Luke is very physically weak right now because he suffered a temporary shutdown triggered by his exhausted brain," he explained quietly. "Even Anakin is keeping a distance for the moment so Luke can be given time to rest and gather enough strength to think…"

Amythest silently transmitted Sola's number to her father over the computer, "Please keep me informed," she replied in a quiet voice. "Thank you for letting me know."

As the call ended and Amythest got up to leave with Pooja, she felt intense uneasiness. She had felt that Luke was in trouble, but she now also felt as if things would rapidly change in the next few days; the hate of few would destroy many.

* * *

Please read and review!


	6. Criminal Acts

_**Dalen Tacho Prison Planet (formerly known as Scarif)**_

The tower where Imperial records had once been held had been rebuilt as a project that Palpatine had allowed Andris to oversee. It was now a high-security prison and the surrounding islands were training grounds for Stormtroopers and Imperial officers.

At Andris's order, the Rebel Leaders had been put in the topmost cellblock and separated into individual cells no bigger than an escape pod to live out their days in solitude. They had been treated humanely and offered food, but it had been refused.

Despite not having the Force, Mon Monthma had been made aware of Lor San Tekka kidnapping Captain Jenarra and Dr. Tychon from the Imperial Base, as the guards liked to talk. She also knew that Winter was now a prisoner of the base on Coruscant.

Now, as Mon Monthma sat in her cell, she couldn't help but hope for rescue even though she knew it was futile. The Rebel Alliance had scavenged much from the Battle of Endor, but it wouldn't be enough to take down this planet and the guards.

Loud alarms suddenly blared and Mon Monthma froze when she heard the sound of Stormtroopers running and shouting orders. The sound of weapons fire suddenly filled the air and Mon Monthma turned to look out her small window just in time to see a small barrage of bombers, X-wings, Y-wings, and what looked like a restored cruiser come flying into view, but high up enough that blaster fire couldn't touch them.

"Where's the Millennium Falcon?" Mon Monthma murmured, deeply surprised that Han's ship hadn't led the charge despite Han and Lando being Rebel Generals.

Explosions suddenly rocked the building and Mon Monthma found her door and window exploding into pieces before her eyes without warning, showering her with glass and debris. Within seconds, Mon Monthma was standing in a mess of rubble.

"Let's go!" Mon Monthma heard an anxious voice yell. "We've got to get out of here!"

Without hesitation, Mon Monthma fled what was left of her cell and joined the sea of freed Rebel Leaders and rumored leaders in trying to get outside to freedom. Loud alarms blared amidst the weapons fire and screaming; chaos was truly afoot.

* * *

 _ **Naboo**_

Winter was upon Naboo, but Amythest found herself grateful for it. She had very little in the way of material things, but she had her family photos, her journals, Kieran, and her son that was on the way; those were enough to keep her going through each day.

The window opposite Amythest's bed displayed the property's small backyard and as she opened her eyes, Amythest found herself marvelling at the beauty of it. She silently got up out of bed and immediately went over to Kieran's small crib.

"Mama," Kieran spoke, opening his eyes as Amythest hovered. "Mamaaaa…."

Amythest gently brought Kieran from his crib over to her bed and sat down, allowing him to rest on her blankets. As Kieran lay there smiling, Amythest suddenly felt troubled; she could see a battle happening in her mind, but Naboo wasn't in danger.

Kieran looked up at Amythest curiously, "Mama sad?" he asked softly, his eyes big.

"You sensed that, did you?" Amythest asked softly, gently covering him up.

Kieran yawned and Amythest surrounded him with pillows before getting up off her bed; he would be safe for a few moments while she checked the daily news feed.

Nothing was on the feeds, however, and Amythest instinctively found herself contacting the palace, as Derrick might know things common citizens wouldn't.

Captain Radon's face appeared and Amythest sighed, "Captain, is Derrick available for a conversation?" she asked, still growing used to Derrick's new Security Chief.

"His Majesty is unavailable for a phone conversation," Captain Radon replied in a concerned voice. "There was an attack on an Imperial facility and the Emperor wished to make sure all was safe on Naboo. The Emperor is aware of the Rebellion's anger."

Amythest frowned, but nodded, "Please tell him I called?" she asked softly.

Captain Radon bowed and the call ended. Amythest silently proceeded to get dressed in a simple maternity outfit that she had managed to buy for herself through delivery services after waking up. She knew it wouldn't fit for much longer, but she had no way of replacing it and Obi-Wan advised her to not work, but to rest as she could.

"I suppose it's time to allow Kieran access to his father and grandparents," Amythest spoke quietly as she returned to the bed. "I need to replace Kieran's outfit…"

Kieran looked at Amythest with a smile on his face as a knock sounded at the door, "Good morning," Pooja spoke in a warm voice. "May I come in, Milady?"

"Pooja, I'm not a royal," Amythest replied. "You are more of a royal than me."

Pooja smiled and entered the room, "Something happened on an Imperial facility," Amythest spoke in a quiet voice. "Derrick is speaking to my brother about it…"

"Do you wish me to accompany you and Kieran to the palace?" Pooja asked softly, seeing that Amythest was dressed to go out. "Obi-Wan and my mother are asleep."

Amythest nodded and sighed, "I have avoided a conversation with Kieran's father long enough," she replied in a tired voice. "Will you please help us get ready?"

Pooja nodded calmly, making a mental note to secretly go shopping for Amythest and Kieran when they were resting because it was apparent they needed new clothes.

* * *

 _ **Bespin**_

A loud pounding sound filled Han's ears, prompting him to wake up and immediately sit up. Wailing suddenly filled the air, as Jacen and Jaina were terrified of the noise.

Swearing loudly, Han got out of bed, "CHEWIE!" he shouted. "I need help in here!"

Chewie grunted as he came into the room, "What do you mean Lando and a security team are at the door?!" Han snapped groggily. "They woke Jacen and Jaina!"

Muttering under his breath, Han went into the living room and quickly opened the door, "Lando, what is it?" he grumbled, gazing at Lando and the security team.

"I thought you went with the rest of the Rebel Alliance?" Lando questioned, gazing at Han's bedraggled appearance before frowning at the crying. "Is Leia here too?"

Han scoffed, "No, she went with the Rebel Alliance and I stayed here with Chewie and the twins," he replied irritably. "Your banging woke all of us up…"

"The armory's been raided and the stash of weapons I got from scavenging is all gone," Lando spoke in a stern voice. "The Rebels must have raided it before they left and I thought you were with them. You realize that stealing is a crime, right?"

Han frowned, "I had no idea they were going to do that!" he snapped angrily. "Leia and I fought right before she left because I decided not to go and risk the kids!"

Lando studied Han for a moment and nodded, "You realize that I can't welcome any of them back here, right?" Lando replied sternly. "They stole from me."

"Am I under arrest?" Han asked nervously. "I had no idea that Leia would…"

Lando shook his head, "You're not, but she will be if she and her little group comes back here," he replied firmly. "If you're in touch with her, let her know that."

Han nodded, distraught that Leia was now considered a criminal by Lando and he would eventually have to leave Bespin to reunite their family. The crying suddenly stopped and Lando frowned, suddenly noticing how tired Han looked.

"Leia seriously left you and Chewie with the twins?" Lando probed quietly.

Han sighed, "She said her work was important," he explained wearily.

Chewie's grunt filled the air, "Chewie got them back to sleep," Han sighed.

"You know if you ever need a break, we have people capable of caring for children here, right?" Lando asked quietly. "Doctor Tychon…and Jenarra need to keep busy."

Han shrugged, his expression forlorn, "I don't know what to do," he admitted softly.

"I'll speak with Doctor Tychon," Lando replied. "She's completely recovered…"

Han frowned, "Recovered from what?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"Leia…used the Force to choke her," Lando replied. "I…I thought you knew."

Han paled and suddenly felt himself going into shock because he knew Lando's words were true as much as nobody wanted them to be. He felt himself sinking to his knees.

As Lando turned to his guards and ordered medical assistance, Han passed out cold.

* * *

 ** _Naboo_**

" _I have heard nothing from Dalen Tacho since their initial distress call,"_ Emperor Andris's holoform said in a distressed voice. "I cannot imagine they were bested."

Derrick sighed heavily, "If I had known of exactly what was coming, I would have sent help," he replied anxiously. "I would have taken the military resources and…"

" _No_ ," Emperor Andris replied quietly. " _You must remain out of battles as you are able to so you can be there for your son as he grows. Naboo's military is not a strong one._ "

Derrick felt taken aback and Emperor Andris sighed, " _I fear that Dalen Tacho was conquered and the Rebel Leaders are free_ ," he explained. " _I do not know where their weaponry and manpower came from, but they have won this round…unfortunately_."

Emperor Andris suddenly went silent as he looked beyond Derrick, "My sister," he spoke in a quiet voice, his expression astonished. "You look so much like Father."

Derrick turned and was surprised to see Amythest standing there in clothes that looked almost too small for her pregnant form, "Lady Skywalker," he spoke in a formal voice, knowing that boundaries were in place. "What can I do for you?"

"I would rather be addressed as Amythest," Amythest replied softly. "I do not feel like a Skywalker; I feel nothing towards the Skywalker name. I am one in name only."

Derrick frowned, but said nothing as Amythest looked at Andris, "I am sorry for how I reacted to you on Bespin," she spoke quietly. "There was a lot of confusion…"

"You did not know," Emperor Andris replied calmly. "No apology is necessary."

Amythest nodded, "Has Luke asked for me?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Luke is incapable of making decisions for himself at the moment because of the damage Lor San Tekka and Leia have done to his mind and body," Emperor Andris replied in a quiet voice. "I will make sure you are kept informed on his progress."

With a sigh, Emperor Andris ended the transmission and Derrick sighed, "Pooja helped me bring Kieran here and Owen and Beru are with them now," Amythest explained in an anxious voice. "Captain Radon said something happened…"

"Dalen Tacho used to be known as Scarif, a facility where the Empire hid confidential files," Derrick explained firmly. "It was attacked by Rebel Forces…"

Amythest nodded, "Captain Radon said as much and I was concerned," she admitted.

"We know what our feelings towards each other are, but you are married and I am under a contract of servitude that is being Naboo's king," Derrick replied in a quiet voice as he struggled to remain composed. "Luke will eventually return for you."

Amythest sighed, "He may not want to given the choice," she replied in a firm voice, giving Derrick a look. "The Rebel Alliance forced Luke to marry me so to raise future Jedi, but I do not want that life for Kieran or the son I am carrying…"

Derrick frowned as Amythest's body gave out and he grabbed hold of her to keep her on her feet, "You need to rest," he spoke anxiously. "Or you need to eat something…"

"I don't want to burden you, your Highness," Amythest replied in a shaky voice.

Derrick cringed at being formally addressed, but kept quiet as he guided Amythest into a nearby bedchamber that was set aside for guests, "Please don't be stubborn," he spoke in a gentler tone. "Take some time to sleep and I will bring you a meal."

Amythest didn't argue and quietly got into the guest bed, sighing when Derrick gently removed her winter gear for her and set them on the dresser, "Pooja doesn't have to stay and I will make sure Kieran is safe while you rest," Derrick spoke quietly.

Nodding, Amythest closed her eyes and relaxed while Derrick silently left the room to give her space. He made his way into the visiting area and found his parents and Pooja sitting on nice furniture while Kieran played on the floor with simple toys.

"Amythest nearly fainted and I made her take a nap in guest quarters," Derrick stated in a tired voice. "I will also be getting her a meal when she wakes. Pooja…"

Pooja frowned, "She didn't eat this morning," she replied in an apologetic voice.

"It's not your fault," Derrick replied softly. "If you have other places to be…"

Kieran suddenly looked up at Derrick, "Dada," he said in a quiet voice. "Dada."

Derrick froze as Kieran dropped his toy and reached up, "Dada up," Kieran said.

Owen gave Derrick a look and Derrick gently scooped Kieran up off the floor, "Hi," Derrick whispered softly, trembling as Kieran touched his face. "Hi Kieran."

Kieran yawned and promptly fell asleep in Derrick's arms. Derrick silently sat down in one of the soft chairs and gave his parents a nervous look as he held Kieran.

"Do you mind if I contact my mother and tell her we're here?" Pooja asked softly.

Derrick shrugged and Pooja silently went to the comms terminal to call her mother.

* * *

 _ **Coruscant**_

" _...The Empire is on Red Alert until Dalen Tacho can be investigated…"_

Exhaustion filled Luke as he woke and found that he was now resting in an upright position in a bed that was away from the window, "Hello?" he called out groggily.

Anakin, who had been in the canteen, smiled as he came into view bearing a tray of soup and milk, "Hello," he spoke in a kind voice. "I had a feeling you'd be up soon."

"Doctor Jinn…says I'm not well," Luke spoke softly. "He said Leia and Lor…"

Anakin silently set the food tray up near the bed and sat down, "I've tried to understand it, but I can't," he replied softly. "Leia most definitely has the Force, but I don't believe she knows how to use it properly and her anger is making her do terrible things with her powers. Lor San Tekka and the Rebel Leaders, on the other hand…"

Luke sighed heavily and eyed the food, "Do I have to eat it?" he asked softly.

"I'd like you to give it an effort," Anakin replied. "I'll feed you slowly."

Luke looked uneasy about eating, but accepted each bite without complaint until all of the food was gone; he hadn't been raised to waste what little his family had.

"I can't feel anything," Luke confessed shakily. "It's like my mind is broken."

Anakin nodded, "You suffered a complete shutdown and nobody knows how long it will take you to fully recover or if you can fully recover," he explained in a quiet voice. "Your ability to use the Force may be damaged for a while…or forever."

"Why would Leia and that strange guy do this to me?" Luke replied anxiously.

Anakin sighed, "We don't see things the same way as those in the Rebellion do, I suppose," he replied calmly. "Our way of life is foreign to them just as their beliefs and the way they go about getting what they want is quite foreign to us."

"I can't stay here," Luke replied. "I don't have time to recover. I have responsibilities."

Even as Luke spoke, however, the weight of having to go face Obi-Wan and Amythest after all that he had done seemed unbearable, "You may not be able to feel anything, but you are projecting intense fear," Anakin stated softly. "Fear and confusion."

"I have a wife, children…responsibilities," Luke spoke. "I…I can't feel them."

Before Anakin could reply, Dr. Jinn came into view and Luke felt himself suddenly breaking down into tears of anxiety, "Luke," Anakin spoke gently, touching his arm.

"I…I hope I'm not intruding, but I've been doing a lot of thinking and there's a herbal supplement I'd like you to try, Luke," Dr. Jinn spoke softly. "It may help you."

Luke quieted down, "It's a special tea that contains herbs designed to help level emotions and heal the brain," Dr. Jinn explained quietly. "I have some brewed…"

"Will it help me be able to use the Force again?" Luke asked softly. "I need it."

Dr. Jinn sighed, "I don't know," he admitted softly. "Will you give it a try anyway?"

"Yes," Luke replied, his voice almost a whisper. "I…I suppose it couldn't hurt."

Dr. Jinn nodded, "I'll make some," he replied. "In the meantime, get some rest."

As Dr. Jinn left, Anakin sighed and gently took Luke's hands in his own to comfort his broken son. Even if Luke could no longer use his powers, he wouldn't be alone.

* * *

 _ **Stolen Military Cruiser (in orbit of Dalen Tacho)**_

"Princess Leia, it's wonderful to see you again," Leia heard a quiet voice say.

Leia turned to see a shaken, dust-covered Mon Monthma enter the common area of the vessel they had hijacked from Bespin, "Mon Monthma," she spoke warmly.

"Thank you for rescuing us," Mon Monthma spoke quietly. "Where is Han?"

Leia sighed, "Han decided it would be too dangerous for the children and decided to remain on Bespin with them," she replied softly. "I have a feeling…we're unwelcome there because we stole armaments from Bespin and didn't let Lando know…"

"Calrissian is an idiot," Mon Monthma replied. "We can't go back there, obviously. I do, however, know where we can go. We need a safe place to build our forces…"

Leia frowned, "What about using the Jedi like you planned?" she asked softly.

"There are untrained Force-users on Naboo," Mon Monthma replied. "The Skywalkers are too entrenched in desert ethics to be considered remotely…"

Leia nodded, "Derrick and his son," she spoke. "Are you referring to them?"

"We have enough to launch a siege on Naboo," Mon Monthma replied softly. "They have no army and chaos will force the current Emperor to take a stand…"

Leia was silent for a moment, but she knew that by stealing Lando's property, she had lost her right to return to Bespin. Han would now be on his own with the twins.

"Where do you recommend we regroup?" Leia asked in a voice devoid of emotion.

Silence filled the room as Lor San Tekka entered the room, "The birthplace of the Jedi has left its mark," he explained calmly. "The planet is called Tython and can be a base for us until we are ready to converge on Naboo. What do you think, Leia?"

"Give the order to set a course and we'll go there," Leia replied in a formal voice.

* * *

 _ **Naboo**_

" _Call from Bespin."_

Aaden frowned as he sat at the communications console in the safety of his and Mara's house, "I accept," he replied, frowning when Lando appeared on the screen.

"Aaden, how are you doing?" Lando asked quietly. "Is all peaceful on Naboo?"

Aaden frowned, "Dad, what's going on?" he asked worriedly. "You don't call often."

Lando sighed as Mara came into view, "Leia and the Rebel Alliance left Han and their twins here, but stole a bunch of my weapons and ships before they left," he explained.

Aaden's eyes widened in surprise, "I assume you want me to tell the King in case the Rebel Alliance tries to come here?" he replied quietly. "Am I right?"

"You're as perceptive as your mother, Aaden," Lando replied quietly. "Tell him."

Aaden nodded and the screen went blank, "Did I hear right?" Mara asked in a confused voice. "Leia left her children and husband to attack Dalen Tacho?"

"Looks that way," Aaden replied, sighing as he stood up. "He wants me to tell the King about it just in case Leia tries to come here. I can't imagine her coming here."

Mara smirked, "Amythest did anger her quite a bit," she replied, deeply amused. "That girl has more spunk than I do. I might go see if she needs anything."

"It's on the way," Aaden replied quietly. "I can walk you there if you want."

Mara nodded and followed Aaden from the house, the two of them walking in silence as they made their way to the house Obi-Wan and Sola shared. Obi-Wan was meditating alone in the garden, but stopped and rose as they approached.

"Hello," Obi-Wan replied quietly. "I'm assuming you're looking for Amythest."

Mara nodded and Obi-Wan sighed, "She went to let Kieran meet Derrick," he replied.

"I need to speak with the King," Aaden replied. "It's rather urgent. Excuse me."

Aaden hurried off and Mara sighed, "What's happened?" Obi-Wan asked softly.

"The Rebellion struck Dalen Tacho and stole Lando Calrissian's weapons and ships to do it," Mara replied quietly. "Lando called Aaden and angrily told him to tell the King."

Obi-Wan frowned, feeling like the Rebels would soon come to Naboo, "Thank you for telling me," he replied in an uneasy voice. "I…I'm not sure what we can do…"

"Doesn't Naboo have any army?" Mara asked quietly. "A way to defend itself?"

Obi-Wan looked grim as he sighed heavily, unsure of how to answer her.

* * *

 _ **Bespin**_

The sight of Han laying unconscious on a medical bed within the cloud city's hospital unsettled Lando but he made no move to leave the chair he had planted at his friend's bedside. After droids had taken Han to the hospital, Chewie had stayed with the sleeping twins and Lando had turned Han's care over to the skilled Dr. Tychon.

Jenarra was resting, but she was also deeply concerned for Han and angry that a mother would leave her babies so casually just for the sake of power. She was not impressed with Leia or with the Rebellion; she also missed Andris very dearly, but had no resources or strength to go anywhere. She also didn't want to risk the baby.

Dr. Tychon came into view holding a drip box and sighed at seeing Lando sitting there, "This is your hospital, but I hope you don't mind if I help your friend," she said softly.

"Did you figure out what's wrong with Han?" Lando asked in a concerned voice.

Dr. Tychon sighed, "Was Han ever exposed to carbon freezing?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Lando replied, suddenly feeling guilty. "Darth Vader was responsible…"

Dr. Tychon scoffed, "I don't need details," she replied dismissively before sighing heavily. "I'm assuming he's also been exposed to worlds with poor resources?"

Lando nodded, "From what I've been able to tell, Han's got carbonite poisoning and bacterial pneumonia," Dr. Tychon spoke quietly. "He's also dehydrated and lacking nutrients normally found in food. I'm not altogether sure he's been eating much…"

"Can you fix him?" Lando asked, deeply worried. "Chewie will eventually get tired…"

Dr. Tychon nodded, "I can, but he'll be too sick to travel for quite a while," she explained in a serious voice. "Perhaps Jenarra wouldn't mind helping out…"

"Leia doesn't trust that she won't harm the kids," Lando admitted nervously.

Dr. Tychon scoffed as Han groaned and opened his eyes, immediately freezing when he looked around, "I'm in a weird bed," Han said, his breathing heavy as he spoke.

"You're in the hospital," Lando spoke firmly. "You passed out in your quarters."

Han sighed weakly, "I feel terrible," he muttered groggily. "Jacen and Jaina?"

"Chewbacca's looking after them, but you might need a little more help than that," Lando spoke up worriedly. "How would you feel about Jenarra babysitting?"

Han coughed and cringed, "If…she wants," he replied groggily. "I thought she'd be gone back to the Emperor by now. Aren't…aren't they together?"

Dr. Tychon promptly placed a mask over Han's face and pressed a button, activating oxygen and oral antibiotics. Han fought sleep for a moment before drifting off.

Relieved that Han hadn't been too proud to accept help, Lando silently left the hospital and quickly found Jenarra in the social area of the city. She was silently watching the holo-news feed and looking unusually serious and confused.

"There's going to be a news segment live from Naboo in a few seconds," Jenarra spoke in a concerned voice. "Given by the King and Senator Calrissian."

Lando sighed heavily, "I didn't expect Derrick to respond so quickly," he replied.

Jenarra sighed, "Why haven't you contacted Andris yet?" Lando asked as he sat down.

"I've got the Force," Jenarra explained in a whisper. "At least, I think that's what it is and Andris is aware of it. We can communicate with our minds about private things and it is why he made me a military captain even though I'm so young…my talent."

Lando nodded, "I know you didn't get it from me, but I entertained a lot of women over the years," he replied. "I'm glad you're resting as Doctor Tychon told you to."

"Was she really rejected from the Jedi Order?" Jenarra asked softly. "If so…why?"

Lando shrugged as a hologram of Aaden suddenly appeared on the screen, "People of Naboo and surrounding systems," Aaden spoke in a formal voice. "I am Senator Calrissian of Naboo and I am here to introduce King Derrick Lars of Naboo."

"That little punk from Tatooine seems to have grown up ever since Andris instilled responsibility in him," Jenarra commented with a smirk as Derrick came into view.

Derrick sighed, "On this day, Senator Calrissian informed me that the Rebel Alliance, led by Princess Leia Organa-Solo, attacked the Imperial Prison Planet Dalen Tacho," he spoke in a formal voice. "The Empire will investigate this matter, but Senator Calrissian informed me that the Rebel Alliance stole technologies and weapons from Bespin prior to launching their attack. The Rebels are reckless criminals…"

Lando sighed, but stayed silent, "From this day forth, these pathetic criminals are not allowed in the Naboo system or anywhere near the planet," Derrick spoke in a firm voice. "They are not to be trusted nor should you believe in their mandate…"

"Andris is watching," Jenarra replied softly. "He's agreeing with the King's words."

Lando nodded, wondering if Andris had left Jenarra on Bespin to keep her and the baby safe from trouble that was obviously coming, "War is on the horizon again," Lando spoke in a somber voice as he continued to watch. "I'm almost sure of it."

* * *

Please read and review!


	7. Point of No Return

_**One Week Later**_

 _ **Tython**_

The first Jedi Temple had been abandoned for quite some time, but it was in good enough shape that the Alliance had been able to turn it into a war room, living quarters, and a place of refuge. All of the crafts had been stored in the area normally used for training and planning was now underway to pay a visit to Naboo.

"... _Senator Calrissian informed me that the Rebel Alliance, led by Princess Leia Organa-Solo, attacked the Imperial Prison Planet Dalen Tacho_ ," Derrick spoke in a formal voice. " _The Empire will investigate this matter, but Senator Calrissian informed me that the Rebel Alliance stole technologies and weapons from Bespin prior to launching their attack. The Rebels are reckless criminal_ _._ _From this day forth, these pathetic criminals are not allowed in the Naboo system or anywhere near the planet," Derrick spoke in a firm voice. "They are not to be trusted nor should you believe in their mandate…"_

Mon Monthma ended the replay and gazed at the group of Rebels, which included Leia, Wedge, Lor San Tekka, Sabe, and the others who had survived the Battle of Endor and subsequent conflicts, "Derrick Lars is a Force-sensitive who was forced into the office of King by the Emperor," she explained coldly. "He must be handled."

"The King always has bodyguards," Sabe spoke up. "I remember being one for Padme Amidala and if he has the Force, he might be able to foresee us coming."

Leia sighed, "If we threaten to take his son or the mother of his son, Derrick will submit to us," she replied in a formal voice. "Those two are very dear to him."

"The child has the Force and since Luke failed in bringing him into the role of a Jedi, we must," Lor San Tekka spoke up. "Perhaps we can get Obi-Wan Kenobi to help."

Mon Monthma looked amused, "Perhaps without Skywalker dragging him down, Kenobi will resume his role as a Jedi Master," she replied in a delighted voice.

"So it's agreed, then?" Sabe spoke up. "We strike Naboo immediately?"

Lor San Tekka nodded, "We must," he replied quietly. "Before it is too late."

"Get to your ships," Leia spoke firmly, her heart heavy as she spoke. "It's time."

* * *

 _ **Naboo**_

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt uneasy as he entered the palace's throne room and found Derrick sitting on the throne wearing a battle tunic while Captain Radon and several other young men stood alongside the throne. All of them were dressed in identical clothing with scarves and hoods concealing their identity; they all looked like they could be Derrick. It was a strategy Obi-Wan remembered from the days of Queen Amidala.

"Kenobi, you must take Amythest and Kieran and leave this place while the weather works in your favor," Derrick spoke in a serious voice. "You can take Sola and Pooja if you wish, but I have already ordered Doctor Dameron to pack medical supplies…"

Obi-Wan frowned, "Senator Calrissian will take you all somewhere safe on one of the cruisers," Derrick spoke in a quiet voice. "I also wish for you to take my parents…"

"I told you we're not going!" Owen snapped firmly as he suddenly came into view.

Derrick scowled and scoffed, "You and Mother are going," he replied firmly.

"You want to send everyone off so you can die alone!" Owen snapped angrily.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock and Derrick sighed, "Then my penance will be complete," Derrick spoke quietly. "The _Emperor_ could not talk me out of it, so…"

Owen swore loudly and stormed out of view, "The Rebels are coming soon and I will not risk my child or Amythest for of self-protection," Derrick spoke quietly, giving Obi-Wan a look as he stood up. "I will also be encouraging residents to fight or flee."

"And where do you want us to go?" Obi-Wan asked quizzically.

Derrick sighed, "The Senator has spoken to his contacts and things have been arranged," he replied in a commanding voice. "That is all you need to know."

"Have you told Amythest about this plan?" Obi-Wan asked in a concerned voice.

Derrick exhaled sharply, "I spoke with her earlier this morning and I know she's upset, but I have no time to deal with it," he replied coldly. "Will you go quietly or not?"

"I think you're being foolish," Obi-Wan replied firmly. "You can ask for help…"

Derrick scoffed, "You are brave, Kenobi, but you are just one Jedi," he replied in a firm voice. "Once Naboo was at peace, the Emperor decided that there was no need for Stormtroopers here any longer because I could be trusted to govern…"

"Can you not call for help from the Empire?" Obi-Wan asked quizzically.

Derrick shook his head, "I do not wish to start another war on Naboo and risk the lives of innocent civilians," he replied firmly. "If I give myself over, there won't be a war and I'll probably end up being killed. However, it is a small price to pay…"

"I assume you mean to fight or at least defend the civilians judging by how you and your bodyguards are dressed," Obi-Wan observed. "Reminds me of old times."

Derrick nodded and stood up, "You are to gather your things and meet Senator Calrissian in the main hangar in two hours," he replied firmly. "I hope that will…"

"And if I refuse to leave?" Obi-Wan interrupted. "What you are doing is foolish."

Derrick sighed heavily, "Do not make me order my guards to escort you to get your things and then to the hangar," he replied firmly. "I'm aware of what the Rebels want and I know what they'll do if I don't comply. I've come to accept my fate, Kenobi."

It was then that Obi-Wan sensed an intense sadness coming from Derrick, "Call your guards," he said in a calm voice. "It would not be right of me to let you do this."

"Kenobi, I tasked you with protecting Amythest, my son, and my parents," Derrick hissed in a cold voice. "Amythest has the Force, but she needs to use it to protect my son and the child inside her. She needs someone who can watch over all of them."

Obi-Wan frowned, "After I'm gone, make sure she gets back to Luke," Derrick spoke in a firm voice, his expression resigned as he sat down. "They are married…"

"Are you going to say goodbye to Kieran?" Obi-Wan asked in a quiet voice.

Derrick sighed, "He knows I'm leaving," he replied softly. "He is sad."

Instead of leaving, however, Obi-Wan remained where he was and Derrick made no move to dismiss him; he sensed that the Jedi Master wouldn't go even if ordered.

* * *

"Delivery for Sola Naberrie," a droid announced as Sola opened the front door and found a delivery droid standing on the stoop holding a container. "Are you Sola?"

Sola, who had been packing things for herself and Obi-Wan, nodded and accepted the box, "The delivery has been paid for by the sender," the droid quickly said.

Nodding, Sola watched the droid leave and took the box into the house just in time to see Pooja help Amythest into the living room while Kieran crawled on the carpet. A bag hung over Amythest's shoulder, but she carried nothing else and wore clothes that didn't look comfortable or nice. Sola silently looked at the box and gasped quietly.

On the box was a note from Anakin and Sola quietly removed it, putting it in her pocket to read later before carrying the box into the living room, "We received a delivery," Sola spoke in a kind voice. "I know we're in a hurry, but…"

Unable to resist, Sola set the box on the table and gasped when she opened it; the outfits that Padme used to wear as Queen and Senator were neatly folded inside.

"Padme's clothes," Sola breathed, unable to resist crying. "Anakin sent these?!"

Pooja looked enamored at the clothes, but Amythest focused her attention on Kieran because he mattered more to her than nice clothes. Sola and Pooja studied the clothes; they knew Anakin had kept them, but he must have wanted them to be used again.

"This might fit you, Amythest," Pooja spoke up as she pulled a blue-gray dress out of the box and held it up. "It has long sleeves and would keep both of you warm."

Amythest paused, "Padme…was your sister?" she asked, gazing at Sola. "I can't…"

Sola sighed as she took the dress from Pooja and held it up to Amythest, "Several of these outfits would help you through your pregnancy and Padme would be very happy that her clothes were being used. Anakin sent them…he must have known.."

Amythest aceepted the dress and allowed Pooja to help her to the bedroom to put it on while Sola stayed with Kieran. Sola quietly proceeded to open the bags she and Pooja had prepared and carefully stored Padme's outfits among them so that Amythest would have things to wear wherever they went. Kieran also needed clothes…

A knock sounded at the door and Sola picked Kieran up off the floor before answering it, relieved to see that Dr. Dameron was there with an emergency pack on hand, "I sent Aaden and Mara ahead with my supplies," Dr. Dameron spoke quietly. "I thought I'd walk with you for safety and to make sure Amythest and her children are alright."

Sola nodded and sighed as Amythest came into view wearing the outfit with Pooja at her side, "You look very tired," Dr. Dameron spoke softly, gazing at Amythest sadly.

Amythest nodded, but said nothing. Since Sola was carrying Kieran, Dr. Dameron and Pooja gathered the bags and carried them, keeping silent as they walked through the back streets to the palace. They reached the passage to the hangar without incident.

"Obi-Wan was supposed to meet us here," Sola spoke quietly, deeply worried.

Dr. Dameron sighed, "Let's load the cruiser and then we can worry about Obi-Wan," he replied in a patient voice, knowing that Obi-Wan was doing what was right.

Sola gave Dr. Dameron a look, but she and Pooja focused on loading the cruiser, "They're near," Amythest spoke in a quiet voice, suddenly looking at him fearfully.

"Derrick has laid out what he wishes to happen," Dr. Dameron spoke quietly, giving Amythest a stern look. "I know you want to fight alongside him, but you cannot risk the baby and you know the Rebels would do anything, including harm your baby…"

Amythest sighed heavily, "Go hide on board the cruiser and I will go see what's going on," Dr. Dameron spoke quietly. "I don't ask much of you, but please…"

Sighing, Amythest went into the hangar and joined Sola and Pooja on the cruiser while Dr. Dameron hurried to the throne room. Derrick was seated on his throne while his bodyguards, Obi-Wan, and an apprehensive Owen and Beru stood nearby.

"Ah, Doctor Dameron, please escort my parents to the cruiser and Kenobi will probably follow," Derrick ordered firmly. "Their bags are already on board."

Owen scowled, "Father, this must be done," Derrick replied softly. "Please."

Before Owen could reply, the whine of aircrafts filled the air, "They're here," Obi-Wan spoke anxiously, frowning. "It's time for you to leave…"

"You're not going?" Derrick asked in a shocked voice, giving Obi-Wan a look.

Obi-Wan sighed as he took his lightsaber off his belt, "I am a Jedi and it is my responsibility to do what I feel is right," he replied calmly. "Owen, Beru, _go_ …"

Derrick rose and sighed as he removed his blaster from his royal belt, "We must protect the people of Theed," he spoke in a commanding voice. "The little military that we have should be mobilized in the square by now, so we need to go…"

As Derrick and his bodyguards left, Obi-Wan followed after them to back them up, leaving Dr. Dameron alone in the throne room with an anxious Owen and Beru.

* * *

The streets of Theed were deserted, as all civilians were either inside trying to barricade their doors, packing to evacuate, or were preparing weapons to help their king defend the city. Leia was among the first group of Rebels to arrive and she couldn't help but marvel at the hidden beauty. She could reasonably live here.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sabe asked as she came up beside Leia. "I loved it here and I loved serving Padme, but I will enjoy serving you should our takeover succeed."

Leia frowned, deeply confused, "Serving me?" she asked in a confused voice.

"You're already a princess and Mon Monthma thinks you'd make a wonderful queen and be even more powerful than your mother was when she was Queen of Naboo," Sabe spoke in a kind voice. "We've all agreed that you are suited for it."

Leia was shocked, but prevented from replying because the rest of the Rebels who were storming the city on foot quickly arrived with weapons in hand, "It's too quiet," Wedge commented anxiously. "I wonder if Derrick prepared the Nabooians…"

Doors suddenly burst open and Leia caught sight of Derrick, Obi-Wan, and several military coming into the street as armed civilians emerged from their houses, all of them ready to defend their king even though they didn't have more than household objects to fight with. Derrick froze at the sight of them, clearly stunned.

Obi-Wan silently ignited his lightsaber and Lor San Tekka cringed, "Jedi Master Kenobi, I would have thought you would help us rid the galaxy of the epidemic that the Empire is," Mon Monthma hissed coldly, her eyes wide with shock.

"Please, all of you, return to your homes where it's safe," Derrick called out in a commanding voice, concerned for the citizens. "I do not wish anyone to be harmed."

Nobody retreated, however, and almost immediately, the Rebels found themselves fighting anxious civilians, "Antilles, call for the aerial backup!" Leia commanded.

Panicked screams filled the air as the restocked bomber, Y-wings, and X-wings suddenly came into view not far from the city, "We are quite prepared to destroy what we have to," Mon Monthma spoke firmly. "This planet has been tainted by the Empire and we will not rest until it has been cleansed. Whether that's done through force…"

"You'd destroy innocent civilians to conquer the Empire?" Obi-Wan asked in a suspicious voice as he glared at his former friends. "I don't really believe that…"

One of the X-wings suddenly fired at some trees just outside the city, destroying them almost immediately. Anxious chatter filled the air as the citizens scattered.

Captain Radon stepped in front of Derrick protectively, as did the other bodyguards, and Obi-Wan found himself stepping in front of all of them, "ENOUGH!" Derrick shouted, clearly annoyed by this mess. "Why exactly are you here?"

"To dethrone you," Sabe replied in a cold voice as she aimed her blaster at them.

As Sabe fired off several shots, Derrick broke through the human shield, shoved Captain Radon to the ground, and took two shots in the abdomen, and one in the knee.

The bodyguards turned their weapons on the Rebels as Derrick collapsed at Obi-Wan's feet. Lor San Tekka quickly used the Force to disarm the bodyguards and send them to their knees, unable to move. Obi-Wan glared at the Rebels coldly.

Quickly sealing his lightsaber, Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and used all of his might to create a miniature blizzard. Noise filled the city as people rushed indoors and Obi-Wan took advantage of the distraction to lift Derrick into his arms and run as fast as he could into the palace, unsurprised when Captain Radon and the bodyguards followed. He could hear the Rebels arguing, but ignored them.

The palace hallways were deserted and so Obi-Wan, Captain Radon, and the bodyguards hurried to the hangar, "Doctor Dameron!" Captain Radon called out.

The group quickly boarded and nearly crashed into Dr. Dameron, "His Majesty is hurt bad," Captain Radon spoke anxiously. "He took shots meant for me…"

"Raise the boarding ramp NOW!" Dr. Dameron yelled towards the cockpit.

The hangar doors flew open and Dr. Dameron wasted no time getting Obi-Wan and Derrick to the small medical bay. Captain Radon and the other bodyguards hurried to the common area and found Amythest sitting with Pooja and Kieran near an angry looking Owen and Beru while Sola arranged the small amount of luggage nearby.

"There's been a complication," Captain Radon spoke anxiously. "His Majesty…"

Owen swore and shot to his feet, "Where is Derrick?!" he snapped angrily.

"The medbay," Captain Radon replied. "The Rebels shot and he took it for us…"

The cruiser suddenly rocked, "We're getting fired on!" Aaden's voice yelled.

"I'll handle the weapons and launch the droids!" Mara's voice shouted.

"I may not be able to fight, but I can help in the medbay," Amythest spoke in a firm voice as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Please don't try to stop me."

Captain Radon nodded, but there was a somberness in his eyes as he got up and helped her walk through the ship. In the medbay, Derrick was semi-conscious and whimpering in pain on the medbed with a mere breathing mask over his face while Dr. Dameron worked feverishly to stabilize him and Obi-Wan lingered nearby, trying and failing to calm both with the Force. Derrick's pain was obvious to everyone present.

A pained cry filled the air as Dr. Dameron began cutting Derrick's tunic off and Amythest silently made her way to his bedside, "Shh," she spoke in a gentle voice, gently touching his forehead with her hands and finding it drenched in sweat. "Shh."

Obi-Wan looked astonished as Derrick suddenly quieted, as if lulled into a trance by Amythest's mere touch. Dr. Dameron, however, continued examining Derrick's injuries and was immensely relieved that something managed to calm his patient.

" _We've made it into orbit_ ," Aaden's voice called out. " _Next stop…Cloud City_."

* * *

 _ **Coruscant**_

 _Something is very wrong on Naboo._ Emperor Andris realized as he walked down the corridor from his quarters to the war room to get the daily galactic report. For the past several days, he had sensed that the Rebels were planning something to get people to take them seriously; now, with his unease, he assumed they had done it.

Sighing heavily, Andris entered the war room and found everyone working busily at their consoles in silence, "Daily Report," he said in a commanding voice.

The officers gave each other looks and Andris scoffed angrily, "What?!" he snapped.

"A message from a Naboo cruiser was sent to us just before you arrived, sir," one of the officers, who Andris knew to be Jaylo Rikta, spoke anxiously. "It's Priority One."

Frowning, Andris walked over to the console and activated the message himself, " _Emperor Andris, this is Captain Radon from the Naboo Royal Security Forces,_ " a voice said in an anxious tone. " _Naboo has been attacked by the Rebels and King Derrick was injured in battle. The Rebels are attempting to take control_ …"

The transmission suddenly ended and Emperor Andris frowned, "Why would the Rebels attack such a weak planet, sir?" another officer named Damon Lore spoke up in a confused voice. "What sort of statement are they going to make by doing that?!"

"See if you can contact that ship," Emperor Andris ordered in an upset voice. "I must know what is going on."

* * *

Within the safety of the Imperial Base's medbay, Luke was already awake and quietly doing the physical and mental exercises that Dr. Jinn had allowed him to try in pursuit of healing. His father had reluctantly taken guest quarters on the base so he could be as close as possible; there was no reason for him to stay in the medbay as much as he wanted to. For that, Luke was grateful; he had plenty of time to think by himself.

Sighing heavily, Luke slowly got out of bed and wandered over to the window that looked out at the cityscape. Even though his simple pajamas and slippers didn't provide much warmth, Luke felt warmed simply by thinking of freedom.

A door opened and closed and Luke sighed, "I need to go," he whispered softly.

Anakin silently walked over to the window, having seen that Luke was not in bed and was instead there, "Morning," he spoke softly. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I need to go," Luke replied in a quiet voice. "Staying here…staying around people and being burdened with grief, anger, and sorrow is absolutely killing me."

Anakin frowned, but said nothing, "Almost everyone I trusted used me for their own gain and broke me," Luke spoke softly. "I couldn't even handle any responsibility…"

"Your marriage and children?" Anakin asked softly. "You can still repair that."

Luke sighed heavily, "I was ordered to protect Amythest so that there would be a new generation of Jedi for me to train," he replied in a somber voice. "Mon Monthma wanted me to head up the new Order alone that would serve only the Rebels."

Deeply overwhelmed, Luke sighed and Anakin helped him sit on the windowseat, "My mind wasn't my own for a long time and I don't think I can fix anything," Luke spoke softly, his expression sorrowful. "I just need to go into exile for a while…"

"I understand how you feel, Luke," Anakin replied softly. "When I was in slavery, the only thing I had was my spirit because everyone took everything else from me. You were taken advantage of and controlled against your will. I get why you're angry."

Luke sighed and Anakin gently pulled him into a hug, "I know I need to talk to Amythest about the baby, but I'm not ready," Luke spoke softly. "I'm not."

"Perhaps writing a letter might be easier," Anakin spoke softly. "You could…"

Luke nodded, "I could do that," he spoke softly. "If I knew where she was…"

Anakin helped Luke up and over to a comms terminal, "Just make a letter and I'll see if I can get it to her somehow," he spoke softly. "Just write how you're feeling."

Sighing, Luke sat and thought for several seconds before beginning to write a letter.

* * *

 _ **Bespin**_

"... _I got an emergency message from Aaden that they had fled Naboo and were coming here. Naboo was overtaken with very little warning_ …"

Han groaned weakly and opened his eyes just in time to see Lando nod to a computer screen, "…From what I heard, it was a bad fight," Lando spoke worriedly.

" _...Keep me posted. I will decide what to do about Naboo in the coming days_ …"

Lando turned and frowned when he saw that Han was awake, "You called the Emperor?" Han asked in a groggy voice. "Did you tell him about Leia?"

"Aaden sent him a distress signal after the battle at Naboo earlier," Lando replied in a concerned voice. "You've been out of it for a while, so you don't know…"

Han frowned, "Battle at Naboo?" he asked groggily. "What battle?"

Lando sighed, "The Rebels attacked Naboo with the stuff they stole from me," he replied in a concerned voice. "That's all Aaden managed to send in his message."

"Leia helped attack Naboo?" Han asked in a trembling voice as Dr. Tychon came into view after hearing Han's voice from her temporary office. "What caused her to…?"

Dr. Tychon glared at Lando, "Get out of here and stop upsetting my patient," she said in a firm voice. "From what I hear, you have guests coming you need to prepare for."

Lando scoffed, but left, "How long have I been out of it?" Han asked groggily.

"About a week," Dr. Tychon replied quietly. "You almost died from the intense symptoms, but you're on the mend. You'll have to stay here until you're able to eat, drink, and do other things without help, but you'll have to remain in the city…"

Han sighed, "Jacen and Jaina?" he asked softly. "I hope they're behaving."

"Everyone here is doing what they can in terms of childcare and Lando has spent most nights with them," Dr. Tychon explained softly. "You're on strong antibiotics."

Han coughed, "I don't understand something," he spoke tiredly. "Nobody really checked me out after I was out of that carbon block. We just went to battle…"

Dr. Tychon nodded as she checked Han's vital signs, not wanting to say anything to upset him even though she was angry that the Rebels didn't feel it important to give Han a thorough examination or treatment after he was encased in a carbonite block.

"So now the Empire knows what Leia and the other Rebels have done and they're considered criminals," Han spoke weakly, thinking back on Lando's words. "Ugh.."

Dr. Tychon sighed, "Why don't you get some rest, Han?" she suggested gently.

As much as Han wanted to stay awake, he quickly found himself drifting off again.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	8. Gifted Minds

_**One Week Later**_

 _ **Bespin**_

 _Leia came into view wearing Naboo formal wear and stood on a podium in the Theed city square, facing hundreds of residents who looked confused, scared, and angry. All of the Rebel Leaders, including Mon Monthma and Lor San Tekka, stood behind her._

" _This was the scene at the City of Theed on Naboo one week ago as the Rebel Alliance took possession of the planet and crowned Princess Leia Organa-Solo the new ruler. King Derrick Lars is currently missing and the Empire is furious."_

 _A view of the Coruscant Senate came into view and Emperor Andris stood before the Senate in a regal looking outfit, "The Rebel Alliance has overtaken Naboo and this act is truly inexcusable. It shows an escalation of violence that must be stopped…"_

 _Andris sighed heavily, "Members of the Senate, I implore you to do what you can to rescue the innocents on Naboo before declaring war on the Rebel Alliance," he spoke in a somber voice. "In the name of peace and prosperity for the galaxy, I will personally lead the charge to reclaim Naboo and wipe out the Rebellion."_

 _Applause and supportive chanting filled the Senate chambers and Andris assumed a regal expression, "I will send what protections I can to defend the innocent citizens," he spoke calmly. "If a war must be fought to free Naboo from tyranny, so be it."_

From her spot on the couch, Amythest sighed heavily as she had sensed that war was on the horizon. They had been at Bespin for nearly a week now, but under complete radio silence just in case transmissions were intercepted by the Rebel Alliance.

Despite his great reluctance to stand up against people he considered old friends, Obi-Wan was now preparing himself to serve as a Jedi to help to those who were caught in the middle of the conflict. Sola was determined to stay by his side for whatever life they had left, but she would not allow Pooja to become involved.

Pooja had argued that she had a right to help defend Naboo, but Obi-Wan and Sola had reminded her of the charge given by Derrick: to protect Amythest and Kieran with her life. Derrick had been badly wounded in the evacuation battle and Dr. Dameron had done his best, but the young former monarch was currently in a coma.

"Good morning, Milady," a quiet voice spoke. "You're up awfully early."

Amythest looked at Pooja, "The Empire is condemning what the Rebels have done on Naboo," she spoke in a concerned voice. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to see another war in my lifetime, but there it is. Growing up in the shadow of the old Empire was terrifying and I'm concerned about what will happen now…"

Pooja nodded as Amythest got up, "Doctor Tychon and Doctor Dameron released Han from the Sickbay today," she explained softly. "He's anxious to see his children."

Nodding, Amythest went over to the crib where Kieran was sleeping and silently began massaging her back, as it was aching from her progressing pregnancy, "Milady, may I help you and Kieran?" Pooja asked softly. "You look distressed."

"I feel tired, distressed, anxious, and a bit hungry," Amythest replied in a quiet voice, letting out a sigh as Kieran woke. "I just don't want to be a burden to anyone…"

Tears filled Amythest's eyes and she sank on to the chair next to Kieran's crib, physically and emotionally overwhelmed by the situation.

Pooja walked over to Amythest, "Do you need me to call you a doctor?" she asked.

"I might actually go for a walk with Kieran since he's awake and needs to eat," Amythest replied quietly. "I would love to rest, but I'm a mother and…"

Pooja sighed gently, "I can go arrange for food to be brought to you," she replied in a patient voice. "You don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing."

Nodding, Amythest leaned back in the chair and sighed, closing her eyes again as Kieran went back to sleep. Pooja silently left the apartment and made her way to the canteen, deeply surprised when she saw Han there, trying to feed Jacen and Jaina.

"Hi," Han spoke in a quiet voice, eyeing Pooja nervously. "Haven't seen you much."

Pooja nodded, "I've been helping Amythest," she replied softly. "And you've been ill."

"I miss Leia," Han admitted softly. "I'm thinking of going to her. I don't want to be involved in politics or the war, but I want my children to have their mother."

Pooja nodded, but said nothing because she too missed her planet and would have stayed behind had she not made the promise to Derrick. Han sighed as he managed to feed the twins and then picked at his food, his mind clearly on reuniting with Leia.

Unsure of what to say to Han, Pooja quietly gathered food for herself, Amythest, and Kieran before silently returning to the apartment. Amythest was awake and seated at the comms terminal, her expression sad as she looked at something on the screen.

"Why do you look so sad, Milady?" Pooja asked softly. "I can feel your sadness."

Amythest sighed, "Luke sent me a letter," she replied softly. "From Coruscant."

Pooja nodded, "He asked if I want to be married anymore because he's finding it difficult to hang on to something neither of us are sure of," Amythest spoke.

Kieran suddenly woke and Amythest saved the message before getting up and going to his side, "I need time to think about what I want," she spoke in a quiet voice.

* * *

 _My love, war is coming._ Jenarra heard a voice in her mind speak as she sat alone in her quarters, ignoring the food she had gotten from a droid earlier. Since Han was well enough to care for his and Leia's children now, she was no longer useful.

She missed Andris terribly, but she sensed that things had changed since her abduction and she wondered if he was slipping further into darkness just to avoid the pain of loss. He had contacted her through telepathy and had asked her to stay out of the approaching war for the sake of the baby, but she wanted to be with him even in the midst of the chaos. Andris knew her thoughts and yet, he tried to protect them both.

The holonews was filled with stories about Leia becoming Queen of Naboo and about the Empire's reaction to the coup, but Jenarra found herself detached from the news simply because she didn't know who she was anymore. Her entire life was built around serving Palpatine from a young age and he was now gone, but Andris was working very hard to build a new Empire that didn't appear to be as cruel.

 _My love, Jenarra. I feel you and I will save you._ Andris suddenly spoke.

As Jenarra gazed out the window, the apartment door opened and Dr. Tychon came in looking exhausted, "Doctor, are you all right?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh, I'm exhausted," Dr. Tychon replied softly. "Derrick…he's not doing well."

Jenarra looked concerned and suddenly, she could sense Amythest making her way from her own apartment to the infirmary, "I can feel Andris's sister," she spoke in a confused voice. "Pain and sadness are literally flooding the entire station."

Dr. Tychon nodded, having felt the same emotions during her walk from the infirmary, "Lando wishes to spend time with you, by the way," she spoke in a quiet voice.

"War is coming," Jenarra spoke in a quiet voice. "I can feel it everywhere."

Dr. Tychon nodded, "You must stay strong for the baby and for Andris," she replied in a parental voice. "I know he wants to come to you, but he also wants to protect you."

Jenarra nodded and gazed out the window, never feeling so helpless before in her life.

* * *

Owen sat on a stool beside the medbed where Derrick lay unconscious and hooked not only to a breather, but also to several machines. Bacta patches were all over his body, but his vital signs were weak. He had been seriously wounded on Naboo.

Tired as he was, Dr. Dameron had worked endless hours to stabilize Derrick and make him as comfortable as possible. Now, the rest was up to Derrick and his will.

Owen looked up from Derrick's form to Dr. Dameron, who was going through the supplies in the infirmary to see what was there and what they needed. Aaden, Lando, Sola, and Mara were in the war room with Obi-Wan and the androids of the station to see what they could do if and when the upcoming war came in their direction.

Han was in his quarters caring for himself, Jacen, and Jaina while keeping in contact with Chewie, who had taken it upon himself to repair the Falcon while his friend recovered. Beru was currently asleep on the sickbay couch, emotionally drained from the fact that Derrick was so ill and might not wake up. She couldn't handle it.

The door slid open and closed and Owen was surprised to see Amythest come into the Sickbay with her hair pulled back and her simple tunic and pants covering her body, "Hi," Amythest spoke in a quiet voice as she walked over to the bed. "How is he?"

"Very weak," Owen replied quietly. "I…I don't know what I'll do if he dies."

Amythest nodded and sighed at seeing Beru asleep on the sickbay couch, "Do you mind if I talk to him?" she asked softly. "I…I think my words might help."

Owen nodded, "We've tried everything else," he spoke in a tired voice.

Amythest gently took one of Derrick's hands in her own and was shocked that it was so cold. She began to gently rub it, hoping that it would bring some comfort to him.

Unknown to Amythest, Obi-Wan had come by the infirmary from the war room to see if he couldn't use the Force to do anything for Derrick because he had started teaching Derrick about the Force before the attack. Seeing Amythest at Derrick's bedside, however, gave him pause because he had been sure that she wouldn't forgive him.

"I…I'm sorry that this happened to you," Amythest spoke softly. "I don't know what the future will hold, but I just want you to know that I forgive you and don't hold any ill feelings towards you. You need to live so you can do what you were meant to do and know your son. I don't want you to die because you chose to be a hero."

Obi-Wan suddenly felt his heart surge with the Force and he could feel the power of it throughout the station. He had begun to feel it again during his relationship with Sola, but he was now starting to feel as he did back when he had been a Jedi Master.

The readings on the monitor above Derrick's head suddenly improved drastically, prompting Dr. Dameron to come running. A faint groan escaped Derrick's lips.

Amythest's eyes widened as Derrick's eyes opened, "Son?" Owen asked.

" _Be mindful of the living Force, my Amythest."_ a voice suddenly spoke in Amythest's mind _. "You have a great power and you have just used it to create a miracle…"_

Warmth flooded Amythest as she moved away and Derrick's gaze rested on hers as she released his hand, "Derrick!" Owen breathed, pleased to see his son awake.

Sighing softly, Amythest moved into the corridor, "What did you do?" Obi-Wan asked curiously, giving her a look. "I felt an awakening…that I haven't felt since Anakin…"

"I didn't want Derrick to die, so I touched his hand and talked to him," Amythest spoke in a quiet voice. "Luke sent me a message questioning our marriage."

Obi-Wan frowned, as he sensed that Luke was closing himself off to the Force in a fit of depression over allowing Leia to subconsciously make him act cruel. Amythest, however, didn't look angered or stressed; she looked at peace with herself.

"Doing what is right over what is easy is never simple," Obi-Wan spoke in a kind voice. "It would be very simple for you to let your hatred interfere..."

Amythest nodded, "Even as a slave, I was not taught hatred," she replied softly. "My masters wanted me to hate, but I could not. That is why I was beaten so much..."

Obi-Wan nodded, as he had seen Anakin's scars long ago, "I know you're planning to get involved in the war, but please be careful," Amythest spoke softly. "I need to go spend time with Kieran and also think about this little one and also the future."

"I'll walk you back," Obi-Wan offered, suddenly feeling as if Amythest's actions had opened a new way of thinking that those with the Force could rely on.

As they walked down the corridor, they saw Han come out of his quarters with Jacen and Jaina in a carriage and a backpack on his back, "Uh, hi," Han spoke nervously, his voice tired from his recent illness. "I...I've decided to go to Naboo...back to Leia."

Obi-Wan looked concerned, but Amythest nodded, "I can't imagine you're happy without your wife and I can't imagine your children are happy without their mother," Amythest spoke softly. "Chewbacca's been working night and day on the Falcon."

Han nodded and silently walked off down the corridor with his children, unsure of what else to say. An uneasiness filled Amythest and Obi-Wan as they moved forward.

* * *

 _ **Coruscant**_

"Luke doesn't want to see anyone today, including me, so I left a medi-droid and a camera with him and Artoo is also there," Dr. Jinn spoke in a concerned voice as he sat with Anakin in the canteen of the Imperial Headquarters. "How are you doing with your recovery?"

Anakin sighed, "I'm feeling stronger than I was, but I haven't done much besides read and spend time with Luke because Emperor Andris and his troops have been busy planning for whatever they are going to do about the Naboo situation," he replied.

Dr. Jinn nodded, "You're not a prisoner here, Anakin, and I'd advise you to go out into the city for personal time," he replied quietly. "Luke needs to work things out inside of himself and nobody can help him until he's ready to accept the help."

"I've often thought about going to a cantina and simply relaxing," Anakin spoke in a quiet voice, sighing. "I haven't taken time for myself in what seems like forever because I was always a Jedi and then I was a father...I can't help but be tired."

Dr. Jinn smiled and Anakin rose, "I'm going for a walk," Anakin spoke quietly.

When Anakin was gone, Dr. Jinn gathered some food and went to the upper meditation chamber that Andris had claimed as his own, as he could sense that Andris was conflicted, "Andris?" he called out as he entered the upper chambers.

Andris came out of the shadows wearing a dark tunic, "Father, I'm sorry I have been distracted," he spoke softly. "The pain of Jenarra being away...it is hard to bear."

"I brought you some sustenance because there is no excuse for not taking care of yourself," Dr. Jinn spoke firmly, offering him the food. "Sit down and eat."

Andris did so and when he had eaten, he sighed heavily, "I know where she is, but if I go, I risk endangering everyone there," he spoke softly. "And I need to liberate the citizens of Naboo. All communications from there have been restricted..."

Dr. Jinn listened patiently, knowing that Jenarra was greatly weakened because of her pregnancy and Andris would rather die than risk either his woman or child, "The fleet is preparing to converge on Naboo," Andris spoke softly. "What of Luke and Anakin?"

"I sent Anakin for a walk and Luke...is losing himself," Dr. Jinn replied softly.

Andris nodded and rose, "I must prepare for the battle," he spoke softly as he left.

* * *

In the Underworld of Coruscant, Anakin felt a sense of familiarity as he took the route that he and Obi-Wan had once taken to pursue the assassin who attempted to murder Padme when they were younger. The same cantina was still there...and still operating.

Sighing, Anakin made his way inside and over to the near empty bar, "...It can't be him," a voice suddenly hissed. "He was declared dead after the Jedi Purges."

Anakin turned to see two hooded figures seated in the corner, both of them looking in his direction, "Are you here to arrest me?" he asked coldly. "I won't come quietly."

"It is him, Ahsoka!" another voice hissed. "He is as you described...only older."

Anakin froze as the figures lowered their hoods, revealing a woman he didn't know and the aged face of his former Padwan, Ahsoka Tano, "Ahsoka?" he breathed.

"Hello," Ahsoka replied softly. "Anakin, it's been so long...I thought you had died in the Jedi Purges, but there were rumblings that you were living in exile..."

Anakin sighed, "I was in exile raising my son," he replied softly. "Padme's..."

"So Senator Amidala and you were as close as I imagined," Ahsoka replied thoughtfully, giving him a look. "I...I didn't know you had a son with her."

Anakin nodded, "Twins, but I had to separate them and Leia was raised by the Organas of Alderaan," he replied softly. "Luke...he's in a bad way right now."

Ahsoka sighed, "This is my associate, Sabine Wren," she replied softly. "We've been living as refugees since I was expelled. We heard what happened with the Rebel Alliance and Naboo, but Mon Monthma refused to have me as part of their faction because I was a Jedi. Apparently, you and Luke soured her taste for Jedi?"

Anakin couldn't help but chuckle, but quickly became serious, "Leia has been trying to use the Force to manipulate Luke and Mon Monthma forced him into a marriage in hopes of breeding future Jedi," he replied bitterly. "It's quite a mess."

"How about a drink?" Ahsoka suggested. "For old times sake?"

Nodding, Anakin took a seat at the table, eager to connect with his old friend.

* * *

The Sickbay was dark and Luke felt equally dark as he sat in bed, still on suicide watch with only limited access to a computer to entertain him. The medical droid only activated when it was an emergency, so Luke really had nobody to talk to. Artoo was also there, but he too was strangely silent.

He could see food on a tray, but he wasn't hungry or thirsty; he was overwhelmed with the power of the Force. He felt dark and as if all power was at his hands.

"I have to leave," Luke whispered softly, sighing as he got himself out of bed.

The droid activated and Luke held out his hand, using the Force to deactivated the droid so it wouldn't alert anyone to his escape. He silently found his old clothes and discarded the hospital pajamas before going to one of the tunnels that led outside.

"Luke...what are you doing?" Luke suddenly heard a quiet voice ask.

Luke turned to see Dr. Jinn standing there, "I have to leave this place," he replied in a soft, somber voice. "I'm hurting everyone including my father and myself by staying."

"That's not being an adult, though," Dr. Jinn replied firmly. "You only grow and become better by facing your problems. I know things are a bit chaotic..."

Luke scoffed, "Amythest won't tell me if she wishes to be married anymore and I can't get Leia out of my head, so I need to go somewhere where the Force is stronger than the pain I'm feeling," he spoke softly. "My father...I'm wearing him down."

Dr. Jinn didn't know what to say to that, "My lightsaber," Luke said. "You have it."

"Luke, I can't stop you from leaving, but Artoo and your father would be very disappointed if you didn't tell them how you feel," Dr. Jinn spoke firmly.

Luke sighed, but sat in a chair and nodded, tears filling his eyes as he closed them.

* * *

 _ **Naboo**_

"The Empire's annexed Tatooine as well as several worlds close to it, including Scarif and Yavin," Mon Monthma stated in a concerned voice as she stood beside a map that the group had created through research. "They've also annexed Coruscant."

Leia sighed, "From what I understand, the Old Jedi Temple is where the Imperial Headquarters is," she replied in a concerned voice. "How are people okay with this?"

Wedge, Lor, Sabe', Admiral Ackbar, and the other Rebel Leaders looked at her curiously, "People aren't okay with it, but nobody knows what to do about it," Wedge replied in a concerned voice, frowning. "They've imprisoned Luke and his father!"

"I know what we can do about it and Winter had been planning this strategy with me when we were imprisoned together," Lor San Tekka spoke up, his expression serious. "We need someone to go into the headquarters under the guise of turning themselves in and then detonate an explosive, destroying the building and all within it."

Leia frowned, "Anakin, Luke, Winter, and Artoo are there," she replied worriedly. "I don't want to destroy the building with them still inside. "And what of Doctor Jinn?"

"Your compassion for the Skywalkers is admirable," Mon Monthma spoke quietly, giving Leia a reassuring look. "Could you influence Luke to come back to us?"

Leia sighed, "I can't feel Luke," she replied softly. "He's closed himself off."

"We can't spare anyone to go carry out this plan of yours," Mon Monthma spoke in a concerned voice, gazing at Lor San Tekka. "Our numbers are limited already."

Leia nodded, "I have heard from Winter through the Force," Lor San Tekka spoke in a somber voice. "She has told me that the Empire is preparing to free Naboo from _us_."

"We must sound the alarm and prepare for war," Leia said in a commanding voice.

* * *

 ** _Bespin_**

"Jenarra?"

Anxiety filled Jenarra as she looked up from the computer she sat at and saw both Dr. Tychon and Lando in her doorway, "I'm trying to research safe transportation home."

Dr. Tychon and Lando exchanged a look, "Home is where Andris is," Jenarra spoke in a quiet voice, sighing as she rose from her seat. "I...we need him in our lives."

Lando sighed, "And what if you're recognized and kidnapped?" he asked sternly.

"Han Solo's being given the luxury of going back to the family he knows," Jenarra replied in a cold voice, her expression anxious. "I know you're my father, but it's not like you or Dalriana stuck around once I was old enough to fend for myself!"

Lando sighed, "I was busy trying to build things up to support you and your mother," he replied patiently. "Dalriana didn't feel the need to stick around."

"Doctor Dameron is here now, so I can take you back to Coruscant," Dr. Tychon spoke in an anxious voice. "He seems to have his patient very well in hand."

Jenarra nodded, unsure of what to say, "I'll get a ship out of storage and have it prepared," Lando replied calmly. "I hope war doesn't strike before it's ready."

As Lando left the apartment, he saw the Falcon take off and fly towards the distant skies.

* * *

 ** _Coruscant_**

The infirmary was quiet when Anakin returned, having passed sights of Imperial troops and Stormtroopers preparing for battle. He knew that the Empire was ready to free Naboo from annexation, but he didn't feel right about getting involved in such a war when his very own wife, his Padme, had served in the role of Darth Vader.

 _I cannot be a slave to such fighting and such darkness as Padme was._ Anakin thought, his worry growing when he spotted Luke sitting in a chair by the window wearing travelling clothes and sporting an expression of anxious sorrow.

"Luke?" Anakin asked softly. "I had no idea you were awake and dressed."

Luke sighed, "I need to go somewhere where the Force is stronger than the pain I'm feeling," he replied softly. "I'm hurting everyone and wearing you down."

"You can go wherever you like, but I'm going with you," Anakin replied gently, but firmly as he sat beside Luke. "We are a family and I will not abandon you, nor will I allow you to abandon me in favor of despair. Now, what would you like to do?"

Luke blinked, deeply surprised that his father didn't see him as a throwaway even at his lowest point, "You...you were with an old friend," he realized, sensing the positive emotions emanating from his father. "Did she ask you to join her?"

"I told her I would not abandon my son, but she said you were also welcome," Anakin replied, not willing to lie to Luke. "She says there is a planet where refugees from older times have settled with their families.

Luke suddenly felt deep grief, "Amythest hasn't answered me yet," he replied in a quiet voice. "I sent her a message asking if she wanted to remain married to me."

"You...how did you manage that?" Anakin asked softly, his expression worried.

Luke shrugged, "I just knew where to send it, but I don't remember it now," he replied quietly. "I'm feeling so overwhelmed that I want to go where the Force is strong."

Anakin sighed, "I left my past pains on Dagobah," he replied softly, hoping that Ahsoka would forgive him for not joining her and Sabine in the journey they would take in a few days after gathering their things. "Perhaps it will help you do the same."

Just then, Dr. Jinn came into the infirmary, "The Emperor is busy preparing his soldiers to liberate Naboo from the Rebel Alliance, so I thought I'd come check on the base's guests and my patients," he spoke softly. "I sense...calmness."

"Luke's feeling better," Anakin spoke softly. "We've decided to go to the apartment because it has a more familiar feeling to both of us. Please thank Andris for us..."

Luke looked towards where Artoo sat, unwilling to leave Luke alone with a strange droid throughout the day

Dr. Jinn nodded and watched as Anakin and Luke left the infirmary, sensing that they were going to do more than that. He didn't think, however, that they were going to do anything harmful to themselves or each other and it was better to simply let them go.

The old apartment seemed bigger with Padme's clothes gone, but Anakin was grateful that they were getting used by someone who needed them. It would take some time for them to find a ship that could get them off Coruscant, but they would manage it.

"I...I destroyed our ship in my anger," Luke spoke softly as he entered the apartment with Artoo and saw his father already there. "How...how will we get to Dagobah?"

Anakin sighed patiently, "You're not strong enough to travel, but I will work on securing transport for when you are," he promised softly. "Maybe being away from every side will help you get stronger. I sensed being there wasn't helping you."

Luke sighed, but nodded, "I know you want to be alone and in darkness, but that doesn't help you or anyone else," Anakin explained calmly. "Sit and meditate."

"I don't get how you haven't given up on me yet," Luke grumbled as he sat on the cold, hard floor in a meditation pose. "What I'm feeling can't be easy for you."

Anakin looked thoughtful, "You are my son and I am your father, so there is no decision of abandonment to even be considered," he replied simply. "I gave up being a Jedi to be a father and that is a calling that will last for the rest of my days."

Luke nodded and was surprised when Anakin joined him on the floor, "Let's clear our minds and then we can talk as father and son," Anakin said softly. "All right?"

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
